Is Love Enough?
by mitcivnoihsaf
Summary: What if things had happened differently after Ross and Rachel broke up? Unexpected Events lead them to rethink their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Rachel let out a sigh as she sat in she and Monica's bathroom, just waiting.

Why did it have to be like this?

She checked her watch and blew out a frustrated breath.

She had a few minutes to kill.

She began thinking about the last night she and Ross were together. They had broken up just over two months ago, and things had never seemed to get any easier.

She remembered that night vividly, the night that would eventually change her world forever. It was three days before their anniversary. And the two were fighting again. It seemed like that was all they had been doing anymore, ever since she got that new job.

Stupid Ross. Stupid Mark.

"Sweetie, its just that I love you so much." Ross continued yelling "And youre so beautiful, and then theres me….And I see the way he looks at you Rachel. I know what hes thinking"

Rachel looked at him in disgust "Ross, even if that is what hes thinking, it doesn't matter. Do you honestly think Im just going to go ahead and Fuck him…just for the hell of it?" she questioned angerdly.

"Well no.."Ross began before Rachel cut him off

"Well? What is it then?!" She paused "Lets hear it?"

"NO, its stupid!" Ross spat back

Rachel just starred at him.

"Look okay, Im just afraid that one day" His voice now grew calm " One day you*ll realize how perfect you are…and that Im just a loser. Im afraid youre going to leave me. Rachel" He paused "You and I both know, you*ve always been out of my leage…Im just afraid you*ll figure that out, now that youre spending all this time with this great guy.."

He was cut off by Rachels figure pressed against his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Honey, is that what this is all about?" She looked up at him sincerely, but he avoided her glace. "I already am with a great guy…and as thick headed and stupid as he is sometimes, I love him with my entire heart. " She then placed her hands so they were wrapped around his neck "And hes so sweet, and kind, and considerate…that maybe hes the one who is out of my league. " She then leaned in and placed a slow sweet kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and Ross smiled bashfully "Youre just saying that"

Rachel shook her head with a wide grin on her face "Im the luckiest girl in the world."

Ross reached out and grabbed for her hands, he was now holding one in each of his.

They were always holding hands Rachel recalled. Something that seemed so minor then, now appeared extremely sweet to her.

"Hey, Im really sorry Ive been fighting with you" He said sincerely "Could we just forget about it?"

Rachel nodded "Already forgotten"

The rest of the night blurred in Rachels present mind, as being one of the most special and passionate nights of their entire relationship.

Unfortunately that would be the last time they would ever love each other like that.

That night was more than just sex though, afterwards the two had talked late into the night about the things that they loved about each other. Like the way that she loved how passionate about everything he was, and his smell. And how he loved her laugh, how her hair feel around her face perfectly and how emotional she was. They talked about where they saw their lives going, and what exactly they wanted out of life.

Back in the present Rachel checked her watch for the second time. She then closed her eyes tightly, and opened them as she glanced down.

"Pregnant" she whispered to herself, as she felt herself come close to tears.

Panic swept over her. This couldn't be it.

"I cant have a baby" she mumbled.

At that moment Monica stumbled into the bathroom. It was Monday morning, and she expected Rachel to be at work.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing--" Monica stopped herself as she looked down as Rachels hand

Rachel let out a gasp "Monica!" she exclaimed standing up quickly, the pregnancy test falling from her hands in her excitement. She swallowed deep hoping hard that Monica hadn't noticed anything.

"Umm..is everything okay?" Monica questioned quietly. "Are you---are you…youre not?" Monica forced out.

Rachel looked at her best friend and nodded slowly.

"Sweetie…" Monicas eyes then lit up. "We*re going to have a baby!" she exclaimed, forgetting about all of the other factors that played into this.

Rachel let out an uneasy smile. "Shh..you cant tell anyone yet".

Monica sent her a confused glance.

"Bonnie?" Rachel said reminding her friend. "Besides, I just, I don't know, I don't want anyone to know right now..please don't say anything. I mean Ross is taking Bonnie to the beach next week, and I don't want to ruin the trip."

Monica nodded slowly understanding "You*ll tell him though right?"

"Yeah…what do you think Im going to do Monica, I don't think everyone's going to believe six months from now that I swallowed a watermelon seed, and it grew in my belly" Rachel said sarcastically.

Monica smiled "Okay, sorry"

Rachel let out a groan "Monica, what am I going to do?! IM too young to be doing this, Im not mature enough to be having a child!" She paused "Even I know that…I don't know how to take care of a kid."

"I do!" Monica exclaimed "Sorry…" she realized that this wasn't about her, and knew that her friend was actually in trouble. " Sweetie you*ve watched Ben a thousand times though, and shes crazy about you"

"Yes but Monica, I cant give this one back at the end of the day…Monica, Im so…Im so scared."

As she cradled Rachel in her arms she had thought back to the morning after the night Rachel and Ross had broken up.

Rachel had stirred from the couch around 2 in the afternoon, and Monica immediately ran to her best friends side, taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"How are you sweetie?" she has quietly.

All Rachel could do was shake her head, a confused look still on her face. After minutes of silence she began to speak "It hard to believe that last night was real…" she trailed off "Monica, I feel so..so..betrayed. And when I think of him, when I used to think of him, I used to get butterflies and smile…and now, I just feel like theres this huge pit at the bottom of my stomach. "

Monica reached over and rubbed her leg "Im so so sorry"

"I hate him" Rachel said flatly. "I hate him so much…he ruined me" she then started to shake her head "He broke my heart…he literally broke it. Mon, ive had guys break up with me before, and Ive had guys stand me up, and Chip cheated on me senior year… but nothing hurt like this…I feel…numb. "

"Rachel, I don't know what I would have done if I found out Richard did that…I cant even imagine. "

Rachel then looked at Monica for a few seconds before speaking again "Mon, I love him so much" she threw her hands up in the air, before burying her face in them "So, so much. I cant imagine not being with him. I cant imagine him never kissing me again, or telling me that he loves me. I love your stupid brother, and I hate him at the same time…and I cant wrap my head around that"

Back in the present Monica looked down at Rachel who seemed to be in her own world. Monica sensed that this would bring about old feelings, both good and bad. After the break up, Rachel seemed find on the outside, but then for a few weeks after she had carried on like that to Monica nightly. She feared that it would start all over again, because until this moment, it seemed like Rachel had started to deal with the loss, and was ready to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys thanks to those who reviewed =) Please review this chapter, it*ll get me motivated to post the next

I hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel had learned the news. She was now starting to accept the fact that she would be having this baby. It wasn't that she hated the idea, she was just having so much trouble dealing with everything all at once. This wasn't in her plans and she was terrified.

It would be a lie is she had said that she hadn't thought about not having the baby at all. That was a fleeting thought out of fear however as she could never bring herself to not carrying their child. She had worried about ruining its life, or selfishly, it ruining her own. But then she thought about the real situation at hand, the baby had been made out of love. She couldn't destroy that, and she couldn't destroy the live of an innocent unborn child for her personal benefit. No matter how much the idea terrified her.

They had arrived at the beach house yesterday, the whole gang of them, plus Bonnie that is. Ross had just been set up with Bonnie, one of Phoebes friends, and the two had seemed to really be hitting it off.

She had thought of telling Ross before the trip, but she didn't feel like that was exactly the right time. It would just complicate things for the time being, and it would be easier for her to have a bad trip, than to ruin the trip for the others as well. She would wait until they get home to break the news, and hope for the best. Either way she and Ross were having this baby, and nothing could change that.

The night before everyone had wanted to play 'Strip Happy Days Game"…and by everyone she meant Joey. They all ended up agreeing though for a lack of something to do. Last night had been difficult, as everyone was drinking margaritas and having fun. At one point Chandler made a comment about how strange it was that Rachel wasn't drinking her famous drink, so quick to think of something, she made herself virgin margaritas for the rest of the so night so no one would find her out.

After the game mostly everyone was pretty tried so they went to sleep…all but Bonnie and Ross of course. Bonnie had been pretty drunk and so when Rachel went to the kitchen to get a glass of water in the middle of the night she had seen Bonnie topless ontop of Ross as the two made out on the couch.

'Kill me' was the first thought that had entered her mind, Thankfully, in the name of not creating awkward moments all around, she had been able to slip away without anyone noticing her.

The next morning Rachel was awoken early by the new addition to her body.

'ugh morning sickness' she thought to herself as she ran to the bathroom.

This was something that she just could not get used to.

As she left the bathroom Ross was standing outside the door.

"Hey Rach, I heard you in there, are you okay?" He questioned in a concerned manner

Rachel cleared her throat "Ah yeah, hm, I just had too much to drink last night,..you know me!" she laughed uneasily. At that moment she had considered telling him everything.

Ross smiled "Yeahh, I can imagine!" he paused, and then put a goofy grin on his face "The same with Bonnie though you know…it was great!"

Rachel just stared at him awkwardly in disbelief, but then gave him a small halfhearted smile, to not make things uncomfortable "Good for you" she said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

With her impeccable timing Bonnie came down the stars, and wrapped her arms around Ross's waist from behind.

"Hey Rachel! How are you?" Bonnie asked merrily

"Oh you know, pretty good"

"Good, I think Ross and I are going to go down to the beach today, do you want to come" She paused, because adding excitedly "I might go skinny dipping!"

Rachel scrunched up her nose, but tried to act nice "Ou! Well, doesn't that sound fun…Oh but you know, I think im just going to stay in today and catch up on my reading"

Bonnie frowned "Oh, okay…well if you get bored come find us later"

"Will do!" Rachel lied

As the two left Rachel felt a wave of nausea flow through her body. Only this time she wasn't sure if her being sick had something to do with the baby, or seeing Ross and Bonnie together.

'Ughh' Rachel let out a groan "What am I going to do"

She had never been in a more difficult situation as she was now. How could you be so deeply in love with someone, but not trust them enough to be with them. Seeing Ross with Bonnie only confirmed her feelings, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She would never expect Ross to dump Bonnie for her, that wasn't fair. Been there done that I suppose. And even if he was willing to do that, she couldn't promise herself, or him for that matter, that she could stay with him. She wasn't exactly over what had happened just two months ago. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she had gotten back with him so easily, knowing what he did.

For that matter she wasn't sure if it would be easier to live with, or without him.

------------

It was now dark out and Rachel was sitting on the front porch enjoying the night air. In her hands was the new vogue that she had been mindlessly paging through for the last half hour or so.

She decided to stand up and walk around, and look out at the ocean in hopes that it would calm her nerves. It was a beautiful night. She looked down and spotted Ross and Bonnie making out under the moonlight. It was so romantic, even Rachel had to admit. She felt a slight pain in the pit of her stomach.

She was jealous.

Like a car wreck she couldn't turn away from Rachel kept watching them. After they pulled away from their lip lock Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly on the top of her head, much like he used to do to her.

Unable to look any longer so returned to her spot on the porch swing and just starred off into the distance.

After some time she was joined, or disturbed by Ross and Bonnie walking up the stairs hand in hand.

"Hey Rach, you feeling any better?" Ross asked, shaking Rachel from her thoughts.

"What?" SHe paused "Oh yeah, yeah I feel better"

"Good Im glad, no more drinking tonight" Ross ordered before laughing

Rachel gave him a small smile "So uh, how was the beach?"

"Oh it was great! The water was awesome and it was just such a nice day out" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Good…good" Rachel trailed off. Her attention then went back to Ross "Hey, um, Ross can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Ross looked confused "Sure Rach, whats up?"

Now or never.

Rachel then looked to Bonnie and then back at Ross" Uh, Bonnie do you mind if I talk to Ross alone for a minute, its kind of personal."

"Oh sure! Im sorry, Im going to go wash my hair anymore" Bonnie replied before skipping off, obviously to any history between Ross and Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This will probably be my last update for about a week or so, I have finals coming up and everything, so Im going to try and stay away from the writing this week haha!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing me, I really really appreciate it, and its what drives me to write more andget these chapters up here. I especially want to thanks Imagine What If(your feedback has been really really interesting to read) and RachelGreen who reviewed both chapters =)

* * *

Once the two were alone Ross leaned against the railing facing Rachel on the swing. She looked him up and down for a few moments, as he stood in front of her wearing only swim shorts…had he been working out?

"Whats up?" He asked causally. She was shaken from her shallow thoughts, he had no idea what was about to hit him.

Rachel contemplated for a moment to try and figure out how to go about this. The best way, she determined was to just come right out and say it.

"Look Ross, I have to tell you something..Last night when you saw me…I wasn't throwing up because of drinking the night before" Rachel began, overwhelmed. She then glanced up and stared into his chocolate pools "I, uhh..I mean, there's not east way for me to say this…"

"What? Rach, what is it?!" Ross exclaimed in an extremely confused manner, he was getting concerned "Are you okay?"

"Ross, Um I, well.. You know what nevermi-" Rachel looked down and bit her lip, her usual habit. Her mind brought her back to the scene she saw last night. Ross and Bonnie. She couldn't live with that, and the bombshell she had to drop on Ross at the same time. She regained her courage. "Ross, we're-Im pregnant."

Ross stared at her for what seemed like forever "Pregnant" he said quietly.

Rachel continued "Im really sorry, I know I shouldn't have told you right now, right here...with Bonnie here, I just, the longer I waited..the harder it got" She looked into his eyes, searching for anything, something...a sign of life at this point was difficult to read. "I just dont know what to do" Rachel said quietly burying her head in her hands.

Ross snapped out of it and looked at Rachel below him on the swing, her golden hair shining in the moonlight. To say he was shocked was putting it lightly. A baby? They were having a baby. Their baby.

" Hey..." Ross said in a sweet voice, kneeling down to her level. He put his hand on her back and began to rub it, Rachels head still down. "Its okay, it*ll all be okay…" Ross said, trying to convince himself, as well as Rachel. He would panic later on, away from Rachel. He then thought for a moment.."..but Rach, you were drinking last night?"

She shook her head "No, not I wasn't, not really anyway. I made a virgin one, so no one would get suspicious. There wasn't any alcohol in it. Im so sorry" Rachel murmured. She didnt quite understand why she was saying it or why she felt this way, but she just felt awful.

"Sweetie, its not your fault, dont be sorry "He paused "How far along are you...do you know?"

Rachel put her hands down and looked up at him "9 weeks tomorrow, look Im sorry I didnt tell you, but I just found out about a week ago..."

"9 weeks okay..." He took a moment to think, to piece everything together, his eyes lit up. "That puts it right around our anniversary?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly "3 days before actually...it was actually the last time we, uh.."

Ross just nodded his head understanding. Something that baffled him was, had they known this then, it may have fixed everything. He couldn't help but think that he would have felt more secure in their relationship. For a moment he imagined they were still together, he would have been ecstatic, thrilled and screaming. He would want to tell the whole world that Rachel Green was having his baby.

Oddly enough, a part of him still felt that way.

It was Rachel.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Monica" she replied quietly "I had to tell her...I didnt know how I was going to tell you, you just got with Bonnie at the time..so I needed to think about it for a few days"

"Bonnie!" Ross exclaimed, for the last few minutes her had forgotten all about her.

Rachel held her breath until she found the nerve to speak "Ross, I want you to know, that um, just because of this...I would never expect you to leave Bonnie". She couldnt believe those words had left her mouth, but they had...she was putting him, and reality ahead of her own emotions. Still, instead she hoped that they wouldn't stay together.

Ross smirked "And I wouldn't if you told me…" he smiled " Or would I? ….but um, I actually think Im going to end things with Bonnie" He paused "I mean shes pretty amazing and great...but...I mean it would be really unfair for me to go around dating someone while youre carrying my child."

Rachel let out a smile and small sigh of relief. "Ross, Im just so scared, so so scared" Rachel shook her head "Im not ready to be a mom..I cant even take care of myself" Rachel exclaimed

"I know!" Ross chuckled "But we*ll get through this, its instinct. Im scared too" He finally admitted. "I mean, talk about bad timing, right? Everything will be okay though, I promise. Its you and me, we're going to make a great team"

It was 'you and me' as Ross had put it. That thought thrilled rather to her very core, but at the same time terrified her. Things could either go really well, or the two of them and their past would bring about self-destruction. Only time would tell.

"I don't even know how Im going to support a child" the financial aspect of the situation had just hit her.

"Hey, Ill be there too remember?" Ross reminded his ex girlfriend.

Rachel nodded her head "Im just, Im still really worried, Its going to be a struggle, babies as expensive…and Im going to have to take a lot of time off from work and…ughhhh Im going to get fat! " Rachel let out in a half joking around moan.

Ross smiled, even though she was down, it was still the same Rachel

"Yeah, but think of it this way" Ross began, placing his hand on top of hers "In just 7 months, we're having a baby, and they will love you, and you will love them more than anything else in this entire world. I know its scary now, but…rach, youre going to be a Mom"

Rachel gave him a weak smile, though in reality the thought of this was making her dizzy. "Im just still in shock" Rachel said weakly, before placing a hand over where, in a few months a bump would be. "Hey, go and be with Bonnie though" Rachel tried to put on a happy face "Im just going to sit out here and think of a while, before I get to sleep"

Ross looked puzzled "Rach, I just told you I was breaking up with her…" he began before Rachel cut him off

"Would you mind not doing it until we get home..I don't want to deal with anyone knowing, or any drama while we*re here" she paused "besides we only have a day or so left here…and then we could talk about it more…okay?"

Ross nodded as he stood up, and hugged a still seated Rachel, rubbing the back of her head. It was hard to explain what he was feeling right now, and there were still so many unanswered questions. One thing he knew was that he could never express his worry around Rachel…he remembered back to when he first mentioned having a baby with her less than a year ago…and how she freaked out, he could only imagine how worried and panicked she was right now. He wondered so many things. What did this mean for them? Could they get back together? How was Rachel going to handle being a mom…his mind was flooded.

Rachel watched the man that she still loved walk back into the house. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

As if on cue Monica walked out and took a seat next to her.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Rachel questioned Monica, it must be at least 2 am by now.

"I had to get up and go to the bathroom…and then I saw Ross walk in, and so I figured you were out here" she explained

" So I told him" Rachel dove into it

Monicas eyes grew big "And?"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief "He was really really good about it…I think he feels a lot better about this than I do"

"Well sweetie, he does already have a kid" Monica reminded Rachel

"Yeah but…this is all so nuts. A few weeks ago we couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another" Rachel let out a slight disgusted laugh "you know Mon, I really wonder what this would be like if we were still together…"

"Well you could be!" Monica all but yelled, trying to convince her friend

Rachel shook her head "Mon, its not that simple." she stressed " Look, I love Ross..I love him with all of my heart…and more if that's even possible…but Im still not over what he did to me, and I don't know that I ever will be" she paused "And I cant just get back together with him now that we*re having this baby. I was just thinking, I bet we would be really happy…if we were still together, you know?"

Monica nodded her head, and looked at her friend concerned "You okay?"

"Oh, Yeah…Yes." Rachel lied. " I mean its fine this way too, you know? I just, I wonder if we would get married?" Rachel let out a small smile "You know, like I could see us waking up together in bed, on Sunday, reading the morning paper, with out little kid in between us…Ross telling them all about dinosaurs…and me trying to do some damage control so they didn't turn out to be a little weirdo" Rachel laughed, but then returned to her more upset state " I just never pictured it this way, you know?..I always figured that when I had a kid, I*d be older..early thirties…and married. I want the whole package"

Monica felt bad for her friend "I know honey" she paused "But you know, this is good too, I mean, its what you make of it, you know? It could be worse…you could have slept with Mark that night…and this could have been his child" Monica reminded her.

Rachel starred straight ahead in disbelief "And wouldn't that have been easier?"

Monica eyed her friend confused "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Because" Rachel began, she then turned to look her friend in the eyes "Because Monica, then I wouldn't have to live _every_ day looking into this childs face and see Ross. Then I wouldn't have to be reminded of what we could have had, if things had just played out a little more perfect for us…then I wouldn't have to be reminded of him sleeping with that copy slut, and me calling that stupid break." Rachels eyes began to well with tears…but she wouldn't let them fall "I wouldn't have to be reminded of the man that I love, but the one who I couldn't have anymore, because of everything that happened"

Monica searched the expression on Rachel's face and could tell how much this was really hurting her. She had never thought of it like that. She, as if it was second nature wrapped her arms around Rachel, and began rubbing her head, as if she was comforting a small child. "Sweetie, its okay"

Rachel felt herself release as she let her head fall into Monica's shoulder. "Its just so hard" she whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Please review guys =)


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ey guys, so, um I guess I lied. I got a little bored studying and had this on my mind. This chapter is kind of just filler though, explaining some things that happened, still I hope you enjoy it =)

And thanks again for all the great reviews (and well wishes for my finals!!) they really are my favorite!! And good luck to everyone else who said they had finals.

Just some feedback, to the feedback haha! 'RachelGreen' Thanks for noticing the change in Ross, I felt like the Ross of this time maybe would not have freaked out, since they were obviously still in love, and he would have done anything to get her back at the time (well except accepting full responsibility for their breakup as we learned haha) and thanks 'dmtennis and Shan, Im working really hard to try and keep them someone realistic, and my favorite part is writing what they must have been thinking.

* * *

Ross entered apartment 20 to find a sleeping Rachel on the couch. As he glanced around the apartment he noted that No one else appeared to be home.

It had been a few months since Ross had found out about the pregnancy, about two to be exact, today marked the day of Rachel's 17th week, and they were going to find out what sex the baby was.

Everyday this was one step closer to being more and more real.

He has never been more excited, well except when Ben was being born. Still something about this was so different, even if he and Rachel weren't together…this made them concrete, something they would always have and share together.

It had been difficult to deal with in the beginning, for both of them.

When Ross went to his and Bonnie's room that night after Rachel had told him, he had a lot on his mind. He wondered what fate had in store for the two ex lovers, and if this all was right. The entire time Bonnie tried to get his attention, to do anything to reaffirm his interests in her. She knew something was up immediately and questioned him. He couldn't lie to her, she had done nothing wrong.

And so he told her.

"Bonnie, somethings come up with Rachel" He began uneasily, avoiding her eye contact

"What do you mean somethings come up?" She questioned follow by a confused laugh…"Are you two back together or something?"

"Well no--" Ross began looking down

"Well whats the problem then?" Bonnie asked concerned

Poor Bonnie, she was a victim to all of this. She had no idea what she was getting into when she had first agreed to go out with Ross Geller.

"Uhm" Ross cleared his throat uncomfortably " Bonnie, I just, I hm, I cant be with anyone right now, I have to be there for her" He paused "I hope you can understand that"

Bonnie sat on the bed they were sharing speachless "Ross, I think I need to leave"

"No, really you don't have to" Ross protested

"No..No I need to go"

With that she was gone, Ross hadn't seen her since…and to this day, 2 months later he still felt bad, but what could you do? He knew that he and Rachel weren't back together, but he also knew the Bonnie situation would make things extremely complicated. Well, more so than they already were, if that were even possible.

After they returned home from the beach they spent the entire day together talking about the new baby. The two of them even had a play date with Ben. Ross thought that it would be good for her to take care of Ben some more and help boost her confidence. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were a couple again.

That's what one would think anyway, and thought and reality were certainly not the same things.

It didn't take Ross too long to realize that he was still in love with Rachel. Perhaps he thought that it occurred the second she told him that she was carrying his child. Whatever had happened over the past few months had him looking at Rachel in a new light,…well, different than he had seen her in the months after their break up.

She was beautiful, sure that hadn't changed, but she now had this glow about her. One that Ross was finding increasingly harder to resist.

Countless times he had wanted to tell her how he truly felt, but he just couldn't bring himself to doing so. Shortly after they returned home Rachel had told him that maybe it was best they weren't together still…she knew how difficult a break up could be on a child. How could he possibly bring up the thought of them getting back together.

Still, things had changed between he and Rachel, and he could feel it in the air, for some reason he sensed that maybe she still had feelings for him too. Her words said one thing, but her body language and actions always seemed to speak differently to him.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Nonetheless one conversation in particular was forever present in the back of his mind. They had been home a week or so and talking about the possibility of having this baby.

"Ugh Ross How am I going to raise a baby!" Rachel let out aggravated "I KNOW NOTHING"

Ross tried to ease the mood "Youre telling me" he said seriously, trying to catch her off guard.

Rachel smirked at him before swatting him on the arm "Shut up!" she laughed. "Ohh Ross, we always get ourselves into the most interesting situations don't we?"

Ross nodded his head

"Well" Rachel began thoughtfully "If Im having this baby, Im glad its with you…because well…I mean, its you"

Ross looked at her and smiled before patting her on the leg "Me too Rach, me too"

That one lingering conversation had left him feeling some sort of hope that this would all work out okay. Or she just could have been being nice, and even if she was sincere, it didn't necessarily mean that she still had feeling for him.

As he glanced over her sleeping figure his eyes were drawn to her now visible baby bump. She had been sleeping in his Frankie Says Relax shirt, it hugging her belly tightly. This gave Ross the chills, he was glad she still slept in it, even if they weren't together..it was a part of him…a part of him that she had kept.

* * *

His mind then drifted back to the day that they arrive home from the beach. The day they told everyone the news.

The six were all in Monicas apartment hanging out. Ross and Rachel had been noticeably close that evening, going to different corners of the room…to be alone, they didn't realize at the time that this was nothing more than talking about their situation of course.

"Okay, what is it?" Chandler exclaimed "You guys have been keeping to yourselves all night…"

"Lobsters" Phoebe mouthed to Monica, getting a joking glance in return. Monica herself was eager to see if they would break the news.

Rachel eyed Ross in a knowing way. She reached over and squeezed his hand nervously "Now or never" she whispered. That seemed to be a common phrase she had told herself often over the past week.

Ross squeezed her hand reassuringly , and led her to the center of Monicas spotless apartment. The two then stood in front of the familiar coffee table in front of each other.

"Guys…" Ross began "Rachel and I need to tell you something"

"Did you build a big hole too?!" Joey exclaimed "Because if you did…and yours was bigger than mine--"

Joey was shut up as he felt a hand smack the back of his head "Keep it to yourself Joe" Chandler stated causing Joey to turn around.

Ross just smirked "Anyway…" He looked down at Rachel one last time before he continued to speak. She was of course, glowing already. "We uh, We're…we're having a baby" a boyish grin came to his face as he wrapped his arm around Rachels shoulder. He felt a soft hand wrap around his waist.

The room was silent for a few moments before Joey's eyes grew large "Wait! When did you guys get back together"

Rachel laughed "We um, we didn't" she cleared her throat. She knew in the back of her head that this was the question on everyone's mind. "But, Im pregnant, and we*re having this baby together" She said softly, feeling Ross begin to rub her arm up and down.

"Wow" Phoebe said amazed, and shocked. " So are you guys, like, is this a good thing?" she asked innocently unsure of how to word her question.

Rachel then glanced up at Ross and slowly began to nod her head until she was able to do this manner in a more normal pace. "I, well, we think so" she replied "I mean, its terrifying, but ummm…" she had lost her words.

"Sweetie we know" Monica replied coming over to hug her friend, causing Ross to drop his embrace.

"Well, congratulations man" Chandler followed suit, padding Ross on the shoulder.

The minutes to follow had been tense, as no one really knew what to say. They each had too many questions that they were afraid to ask with both Ross and Rachel in the room.

After some time Rachel left to take a shower, it was then that their friends opened up more.

"So a baby, wow" Phoebe said out of no where once she had heard the water running in the bathroom.

"I know" Ross couldn't help but let a small smile out. "Mine and Rachels baby"

"How do you feel?" Monica asked concerned.

"Nervous": Ross replied sheepishly

"No, about Rachel" Monica corrected

"Nervous" he replied the same, before smiling " I mean, whats there to say…I don't I don't think we're getting back together any time soon…but I mean its Rachel, and its our baby, so it has to be right…right?"

Monica smiled at her brother "Do you want to get back together."

Ross tilted his head "I mean, its Rachel…you know?"

That was all he needed to say before everyone got it.

"Wow, Rachel and a baby" Phoebe said as she shook her head "Cant picture it…I mean this is a baby…one of us is having a baby!"

"Uhh Pheebs" Ross laughed uneasily "I already have a baby"

"Yeah a baby with Carol, but not with one of us!" she rolled her eyes at him in a 'duh' manner.

"Phoebes right though" Monica began "This baby is going to be around all the time now" A grin spread across her face "Man, Im going to be the best Aunt EVER"

"So these babies…do they…do they eat a lot?" Joey asked concerned

"Joe, you have like a million little sisters…its not like you've never seen a baby before" Chandler replied.

"Im just askin'!" Joey whined.

"Don't worry I*ll still make sure theres plenty of food for you" Monica whispered into his ear before shooting the others a silly look.

------------

Ross was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Rachel stir from her spot, though not completely awake yet. He stared at her for a few more minutes as she fell back into her slumber. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss moments like this. He loved to watch her sleep.

When then were together he would spent countless moments watching her inhale and exhale. Sometimes in her slumber she would smile suddenly, and Ross couldn't help but hope she was dreaming about him. Now when he looked at her he felt those same feelings, he hoped that someone deep within Rachel she was still thinking about him.

Sure they had their problems, but they were Ross and Rachel, and it would be worth it in the end.

Ross checked his watch, Rachels appointment was in a half an hour. He knew he better get her up now or else they wouldn't make it in time.

He sat down next to where she was laying, and placed his hands on her baby bump, rubbing it gently. He then leaned down to kiss her stomach sweetly, as he pulled up he noticed that Rachel was looking at him sleepily.

"I didn't know you were up" he whispered bashful.

"I didn't want to interrupt your moment" she smiled, her voice cracking as she just woke up "Im excited" she admitted remembering what they would be doing today.

Ross grinned that dopish grin that always made her smile "Me too" he paused "We better get going though, Your appointment is soon"

Rachel nodded her head "Okay, I just need to change my shirt first…" She paused running her fingers through her hair "…Annd fix my hair"

Ross laughed. Typical Rachel Green.

* * *

As always please review =) I should have another update sometime on Saturday Im thinking!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews again, theyre always helpful and nice to read =)

Heres another update, I might get another one in possibly on Tuesday, to be sure to look for that too!

* * *

Ross and Rachel enter the apartment smiling still talking about their trip to the doctors. Immediately they notice Monica pacing around the living room fighting with who could only be her Mother.

"Why are you judging me" she yelled "hes the one who married a lesbian!"

Rachel gives her friend a small sympathetic smile, before looking up at Ross who was shooting Monica a dirty look. "Come on, lets go in my room it*ll be quieter in there" she whispers as Ross nods his head following her.

"It feels so real now" Rachel says effortlessly, as she cradled her bump. "I don't know, it seems stupid, but this morning, its was like 'oh hey, theres a baby inside of me'…and now I can say 'Oh my little girl is kicking me'" Rachel beamed

"Look at you" Ross said with a sweet smile " Im really proud of you"

Rachel shot him a questioning glance confused.

"Rach, the last few times we really spoke about this you were still really upset and conflicted by it…but now, I mean look at you, youre so excited"

Rachel let out a small smile " I know, its nuts isn't it?" She laughed a little "I mean, im still really really scared…but I mean, we're going to have a little girl!" she reached out to squeeze Ross's hand excitedly. "A little girl!"

A chill ran down Ross's spine as he looked at the woman in front of him. The woman that he loved…carrying his child. If only, he thought.

"Oh my god Ross!" Rachel exclaimed, knocking him out of his thoughts

"What?!"

"Aw" she let out before laughing excitedly

Ross loved the way that her face lit up when she was excited.

"I think- I think its kicking!" She exclaimed "Feel!" she ordered and before Ross could do anything she had pulled his hand onto her ever growing belly.

With her hands still on top of his moments later Ross could feel the baby kicking. "Oh wow" he let out lovingly. His glance then moved from Rachels bump to her face, where he noticed that she was still looking at her stomach. He studied her, and it made his heart melt. It was hard to believe that this who the same woman, who, about a year ago freaked out at the thought of Ross thinking of baby names…and now here she was accepting motherhood.

"You know Rach, I always thought that if the two of us were able to have a baby….things would be different" He began not even thinking as he spoke. This of course caused Rachel to direct her attention to Ross now instead of the baby. "I just always figured we would be together, you know?" He continued " I mean, I always saw us having a baby together, always…but I just figured we would be a real family…" He trailed off

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look her in the eyes "I know" she said confidently and then in a smaller voice "Me too" Part of her wished they could still be a family. She wished that she could forgive him, she wished they could still be together, like two people in love should be…but four months wasn't enough to forget the fact that just hours after she asked for a break he slept with another woman.

Was it?

"Ross" She began "It was never supposed to be like this I mean I always figured that we" she cleared her throat "I figured that, that we…I always thought we"

Her rambling we cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own, stopping her mid sentence.

Ross couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something, and now was as good a time as any. Her lips were so inviting and he couldn't resist. He placed his hands on the side of her face and engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

"Ross stop!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled away.

Ross looked at her hopelessly.

Before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Everything felt so right, she let out a content moan as she felt his hands run up and down her sides

. She had missed him, longed for him even…and now here he was. Ross wrapped his arms around her and guided her to the bed, so the two were laying on their sides still taken by each others kiss. He felt her slender fingers run through his hair, just like old times. Four months had been way too long, and this was killing him. He removed one hand from her waist and began to unbutton her black blouse.

"I Cant do This!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled away and all but jumped out of the bed, leaving Ross laying in the middle of her bed, a confused expression plastered on his face. "I cant" she as she pushed her hands against her chest and shook her head, this time saying it more softly.

Back to reality. Brutal Harsh Reality.

Ross looked at her blankly for what seemed like forever "What do you mean?" he finally asked

Rachel sighed "Ross, I cant just get back together with you, its not that simple, we have this baby now, and if we cant stick together, I don't want to make things even more difficult for this baby"

"RACHEL I DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON ANOTHER ONE OF MY KIDS GROWING UP!" He exclaimed before calming down, catching Rachel off guard. "DON'T BE SO SELFISH"

He hadn't meant to yell at her, it just happened.

Rachels eyes grew large and all but popped out of her head. "Selfish?" she then raised her voice "SELFISH?! …Well, youre one to talk…Mr I slept with someone else. I just don't want to get clobbered again, and im sorry if that makes _me_ selfish"

He studied her face, and saw the pain in her eyes. Every day he was sorry that he was the one who caused this. He then calmed down, and brought his voice down to its normal level. "Look, Rach..what I meant was I missed out on everything with Ben, all of his firsts, I had to hear about, second hand from Carol, and it was awful. I don't want to do this again! I mean, if I love you..and you love me, I don't understand why we cant give our little girl a real family"

"What makes you so sure I still love you" Rachel said slowly and quietly, unable to make eye contact with him.

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to say. She wasn't even sure why she said it, it was of course a lie after all. But they couldn't keep this up anymore. She had wanted the same for their baby too, but it wasn't that easy. Rachel still wasn't sure that she could trust Ross, and she wouldn't expect anyone else to understand it, if they hadn't gone through the same thing. She felt betrayed, and unsure of his love. Sure she thought that he Loved her…but how genuine was it all, she just couldn't trust him. To be honest, she wasn't even sure if it was even a matter of trust, she to this day still could fathom what he had done, or why.

"Ross, you hurt me so bad. I mean, I cant even trust you…you told me you loved me, and that you wanted to be with me…forever." She paused, now beginning to cry " The minute I suggest out of anger that we take a break, not even break up…just spend some time apart, you go ahead and you have sex with that copy whore. And it doesn't even matter if you thought that we were through..the fact that you were so quick to move on…it kills me." She then paused and thought about something else that had been on her mind for the last several months " And don't for a minute say that you thought that I was sleeping with Mark…because honestly Ross, that hurts worse" She confessed "That means that you didn't trust me, or know me well enough to know that I would never ever cheat on you….that's the difference between us Ross…Im a fool, because I thought you would never do that to me….and then you did " She said all but in a whisper.

Ross took in what she had to say before looking down "I guess I should go then" he said defeated.

Rachel just stared at her bedroom door, avoiding his eye contact.

"Rachel, I just want to say, again, that I am so sorry and if I could take it all back I would" Ross began "Sweetie, I never ever meant to hurt you. I just want to work things out"

Rachel looked at him briefly, before looking away. "Im sorry" she said genuinely, Telling him she couldn't do that right now.

Ross nodded his head slowly, before turning and leaving the room in silence.

Rachel panicked, unsure if she did the right thing or not. She needed to see him again, she couldn't let him just leave like that. She glanced around her room finding any excuse she could. She then spotted the ultrasound pictures on her desk.

"Ross wait" she called as she excited the room.

He turned, almost at the door.

"I don't want you to forget this" She said meeting up with him, before handing him his copy of the ultrasound. She looked up with him with sorry eyes, and he some how felt exactly what she was going through. It was so difficult for him to be mad at her right now. On one hand he thought she was being selfish, but on the other he understood how much he had hurt her, and how much she must be going through right now.

"Thanks" He said giving her a warm smile before exiting apartment 20.

There he was walking out the door. "And Ross!" She yelled after him, causing him to turn around for the second time. She then ran over to him so they were facing one another in between the two apartments "With us, it was never about a lack of love Ross, it never has been…and it isn't now, that's never the problem" She said quietly before turning around and leaving him in the hall dumbfounded. She couldn't let him just leave, after she told him she didn't love him in her room…that was unfair. As much pain as he caused her, she just couldn't do the same to him, even if she wanted to.

She knew that it was also unfair to just leave him in the hall hanging like that…but what else could she do? She wasn't ready to face him, or this…not yet.

* * *

Monica who had been in her room during this exchange, came out and noticed Rachels shirt was halfway undone.

"Ouu what went on here?" She said in a teasing manner, raising her eyebrows.

"Ross and I kissed" Rachel let out deflated

"Looks like you did a little more than that" Monica replied joking. She then studied Rachel's face and noticed that something was wrong "Rach, sweetie, are you okay?"

Rachel slowly started to nod her head, before shaking in violently in a no manner. "I cant do it, I just cant do it Monica" she exclaimed

"Cant do what?…No one is asking you to do anything honey" her friend replied concerned.

"I know that I should forgive Ross…" she began "I love him, and its whats best for the baby…but I cant…I just cant do it yet. What we started doing in there, it felt so right…so very right…but then I started to think about things, and in my head I saw Ross…" she paused "Monica, I saw him with her, and I just couldn't shake it.."

Monica walked over and hugged her friend "It seems to me like you have a lot of thinking, and soul searching to do, and I think you have to think about whats best for you, and the baby and Ross. I think you need to sit down and really really think hard to figure out if youre life would be better with him in it, or without him"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I really want to stick around, but I have to run to my mothers, I mreally sorry"

"No, no go! Im fine, honestly" Rachel reassured her. "Wait Mon!" she exclaimed, causing her friend to turn around…that seemed to be her pattern for the day. "we*re having a baby girl" she said quietly, as a small smile crept across her face. Amisdt all the chaos she forgot to tell her friend the good news.

Monicas heart melted "Oh Rach, that's perfect" She said and she ran over to hug her friend.

As Monica left Rachel sat alone on the couch deep in thought. Her mind drawn to Ross. Rachel fully believed that Love was the most powerful thing in the world…but she couldn't help but wonder, in this situation…Could _love_ be enough?

* * *

As Always please review =). I realize some of the things that I had Rachel say here were a little harsh, but it was meant to be a heat of the moment sort of thing, and I at least could envision her saying to him that she didn't love him (she is stubborn of course) , and then immediately regretting it so I hope you*ll understand. I hope you enjoyed it

On a side note, while I was writing this I was listening to Dave Matthews Band's The Space Between...Ive always felt like this song fits in with Ross and Rachel perfectly, post break up...anyone else see it?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for reviewing =) Theyre something I look forward to when I check my email after classes. Donna Marie, Finals are well, stressful haha,. I have my two biggest finals left and Im pretty screwed so we*ll see how they work out.

Imaginewhatif, I did intend to relate the two episodes, because I feel like after that episode they grew closer as a couple, as far as seeing a future together…at least that's how I imagined it. And RachelGreen, Im really glad that I was bale to have that affect on you with the chapter, thanks for the great feedback =)!

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Rachel?" Ross asked as he entered his sisters apartment.

Chandler then padded down his pockets and looked under the table "No, no Ross I cant say Ive seen her around"

Ross rolled his eyes "Could someone who isn't twelve help me out, I havent seen her in days!"

"She left two days ago to spend the week at her fathers" Monica answered afraid to hear Ross's reaction

Ross swallowed hard "Her, her fathers?"

Ross and Dr. Green had an interesting relationship one could say. At first Rachels father seemed to hate Ross, until the two bonded over things that Rachel should and shouldn't be doing. Everything was going smooth until the two broke up.

Ross was pretty sure that if he had ever landed on Dr. Green's operating table he would not make it off of there in one piece.

"Yes, that's what she said, maybe you should get your ears checked!" replied Phoebe in a serious manner.

"Pheebs I know that what she-" he stopped himself " You know what never mind, why did she go there?"

Monica shrugged "She said she had a lot of things to think about, and couldn't be here while she did it"

"Well its nice of her to let me know, what if something happens to the baby?"

Monica reasoned with her brother "Ross shes just over 4 months along, I highly doubt shes going to pop out at any second. Besides I don't know anything about it"

Ross sat down at the table dejected he let out a sigh. "I just havent talked to her since…the incident"

He thought back to everything he said, that day both gave him hope and heartache. On one hand there Rachel was telling him she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him…but on the other, she kind of insinuated that she still loved him.

'It was never about a lack of love'. It gave him chills. He needed this, they both needed this..she would have to just understand that eventually.

"I kind of think that's part of the reason shes gone " Monica started "I think shes trying to sort everything out" Of course Monica knew that was the real reason, but she didn't want to sell out her friend directly…being indirect was just fine.

Ross nodded his head "I just have really good news that I need to tell her"

"Ou! " Phoebe exclaimed "I LOVE good news…does it have something to do with world peace?"

"No no, I was talking to one of the guys at world and he said he heard there was an opening at NYU for a teaching position that I would be perfect for…and I went for an interview yesterday…and I got the job" Ross explained, and a round of congratulations, that's great etc followed

"Yeah exactly, and I know she was worried about us being able to comfortably support our baby, and this will help out a lot, for now Im going to work nights at the meusem to save up extra money until the baby is born"

"Ross that's really great, Rachel will be so glad to hear that"

* * *

Rachel had arrived at her Fathers home a few days ago. She needed to get anyway from everyone and really think about what was not only best for her, but for this baby. She had to get away form any outside opinions or beliefs and really needed to make this decision on her own.

She knew what she wanted. Hell, she knew what all of her friends wanted.

What she wanted and what was best for her may be two entirely different things. She tried to envision herself in a world without Ross for the rest of her life. She thought about the possibility of watching him get married to another woman.

The thought alone was enough to make her sick.

She was struggling though, more than she ever had in her entire life. She just wasn't sure if she wanted him bad enough to deal with all of the extra baggage that had accumulated that night that everything had changed.

The night he slept with that copy slut.

Sure it was an accident and that he was drunk, but if that was the case what was stopping him from doing it again? Who's to say if they had another fight he just wouldn't go out and do the same thing.

And even if he had thought that they were broken up, was he so quick to get over her that he could sleep with someone else just hours after he thought they were through?

Things like that had killed her.

On the other hand, then there were her feelings, and this baby to think about.

When she was with Ross she had been happier than she had ever been in her entire life. For the first time in her life she was with someone who say her more than just a piece of ass. Ross really and truly loved her for who she was, and she knew that.

All this thinking kept bring her back to the past. She had been so concerned with the bad things about their relationship that she forgot about all of the sweet qualities Ross had.

"WHat are you doing Ross?" Rachel looked behind her "Stop, what it something on my face? " she joked, as she brought her hand to her face. She couldn't understand why Ross was starring at her with a goofy grin.

"Its nothing really" He said bashfully before he looked down.

"Sweetie, what is it" she paused "Now you have to tell me"

Ross shook his head while grinning "Its just, you look so beautiful".

Rachel gave him a questioning look "What right now?Honey, I just woke up…my hairs a mess and--"

Ross put his finger on her lips to stop her from continuing " Youre perfect sweetie" he said before leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

It was times like this that Ross made her feel so special. Simple little moments that let her know how much he really cared about her.

With him things were always different. His smiles always made her feel warm inside, and the butterflies never seemed to go away. With him everything was special, and every moment was a memory.

She remembered when she first saw the prom tape, and how it really truly had touched her heart. This was man who had literally been in love with her for half of his life.

For once she saw a future with someone. Even through all the bad times it had always been worth it with him. He was her rock. They hadn't even had anything serious to argue about until she took that new job. Until he got jealous.

Their lives were so perfect before then, what had changed?

She supposed she had kind of put their relationship on the back burner for a few weeks. It was just that she wanted to do well at this job, she needed to. For the first time ever she was doing something for her, no one else.

'If only we had lasted just a few weeks longer' she thought to herself. After Mark quit and Sophie Joanna's new assistant arrived there was much less work in the office for Rachel to do, and she was back on regular hours. She wouldn't have to have neglected her relationship any longer.

If they had lasted a little bit longer where would she be today? She had a feeling that this pregnancy would be a much happier time. She and the love of her life would be having a baby together. Still, Ross was a wonderful father and she knew that they would make a great team. Rachel could picture them being a real family together, watching movies together and opening presents on Christmas morning .

The love of her life…she wondered if that would ever change, if she would ever feel differently, or find anyone that she cared about as much as Ross.

Her heart told her no. Her head on the other hand was still struggling with the past.

How could she forgive what she wasn't ready to forget?

Then there was this baby. The baby girl that they would be having together. Would it be fair to keep this child from having a true family? On the other hand, what if things didn't work out between her and Ross…what if she couldn't let go of the past. She couldn't imagine what that would do to a child.

After all look at the way Chandler turned out. A small grin appeared on her face at the thought of that.

After days and days of thinking, Rachel had come to a conclusion in her mind. She knew what she needed to do.

---------------------------------------------

I know nothing really happened here, just her thoughts mostly, and Ross's new job. Im trying to set up her feelings for the next chapter

Reviews please =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone* I just want to say thanks so much for reviewing again, this seriously the best group of reviewers I*ve ever had for any story.

Donna, its actually funny you bring up physics, because that's my last one…and the one I know absolutely nothing about haha!

Imagine What If, I actually wondered that myself about S3E20. I wonder if at any given point early on like that, they thought they would bring them back together a lot sooner than they did. I know they said in the commentary about how it was more fun to keep them apart, but I love that episode TOW The chick and the duck, and I feel like it sums out their feelings perfectly at the end. How he will still do anything for her, and she is so in awe of how wonderful he is to her…and it almost seems like shes sad when he leaves.

* * *

Ross knew what he needed to do as he walked up the stairs of Dr Green beautiful home. He stood on the porch for moments . He needed to see her. He wasn't exactly sure why, or what he would say, or what good it would do. He just knew what he had to do.

For a few moments he had considered turning around. He was sure Dr. Green would really let him have it. After all they had never really gotten along anyway, and he was sure that Rachel's father would kill him with his bare hands after he found out about the Chloe situation.

Then he wondered to what Rachel would say. Would she be mad that he chased after her? It was a real possibility but he couldn't help but hope that she would be happy to see him, and that in his coming here they would be able to talk things out.

* * *

Rachel opened the door shocked to find Ross standing there.

What was he doing here.

She was mad. She couldn't explain why, but she was. She had asked Monica to tell everyone to just leave her alone for the week, and here he was. He was both the first person she wanted to see, and the last person she wanted to see standing in front of her.

"Ross-" she began

"Rachel, wait" he paused "Look I didn't come here to fight with you, or to make you mad, or anything like that. I just wanted to tell you that Im sorry, Im sorry about last week. Im sorry I came onto you the way that I did. Im sorry that I yelled at you" he looked down "I just wanted to see that you were okay, since no one has heard from you in days" He then drew his eyes to her baby bump, he extended his hand "May I?" he asked seeking for permission to place his hand on her stomach.

Rachel nodded her head and let out a small burst of air.

"Okay well I just, I just wanted to tell you that "He cleared his throat "I better get going though, your father probably wants to kill me"

Rachel smiled "Daddy isn't here" She couldn't tell if it was the hormones that made her feel this way or what, but she was actually really glad that he was here now. It was kind of sweet really, he risked running into her father just to see if she was okay. The whole situation must have been eating him up inside if he was willing to drive an hour away just to say he was sorry. "Actually, he wont be home all night…and um, Its stupid, but Im kind of glad youre here… I don't really feel comfortable staying here all night alone…so um, could you stay here tonight?" She asked her eyes begging him

It would be a lie to say that Ross wasn't shocked by this sudden turn of events, but he wasn't going to fight it. "You've always been such a baby" Ross joked "Yeah, of course I*ll stay".

The two then make their way up to her room, where Rachel had been watching a movie. Ross looks around and notices Chinese boxes all around her bed.

"Chinese in bed?" he questioned "Classy"

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed with a laugh "Your daughter made me do it…that's all Im going to say"

Ross smiled, before he sat down on the bed with her. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while eating and watching the rest of Rachel's of the good things about this pregnancy was that it seemed to bridge the awkward gap the two had had. The limbo they were stuck in between being friends, and ex's. Simple moments like this reminded Ross of how grateful he was that they were still friends. It was comfortable.

Rachel had glanced from the screen to Ross for a moment. He had this goofy grin on his face that made her wonder "Hey, what are you thinking about?" she questioned

Ross grinned at her "This reminds me of that one time that Monica was staying over Richards…and you thought you heard someone trying to break into the apartment…so you called me to come over to check" he paused before laughing "You locked yourself in your room until I got there"

Rachel smirked recalling the night and then hit him on the chest "I was scared!" she exclaimed "Besides, I made it worth your while for making the trip over there didn't I?"she replied raising her eyebrows

Immediately after she said that she wondered if it was the right thing to do. Was she just flirting with him? She was digging her mind for anything that she could say to prevent an awkward silence to follow…but she didn't have to.

Ross raised his eyebrows back and her and smiled "Yeah and then Monica ended up coming home that night after having a fight with Richard" he remembered "She knocked on your door at like 4am and started screaming at us for being too loud"

Rach shook her head and put her hand to her mouth "I completely forgot about that….I felt so bad" Her eyes met his gaze "We were always doing those sorts of things to her…she must have really hated that"

Rachel couldn't explain what was going on, but it felt really good to remember the good times. For something that had days ago seemed like distant memories, they now seemed so near.

"Oh hey! Guess what?" Ross exclaimed

This shook Rachel from her trace, "You found a new bone at the museum ?" she joked

"No but there is one missing "Ross began "No, I um, I was telling some of the guys at work about the baby and how I was looking to pick up some extra cash, and a couple days ago they told me NYU was hiring for a new professor…and I got it!"

Rachels eyes lit up "Oh honey that's great!" she yelled leaning over to hug him. She couldn't explain it, but right now in this moment, it felt just like the old days.

Ross was beaming "I know, so Im going to work nights as the muesem until the baby is born to save some extra cash. So now we wont have to worry"

"Ross that's so sweet" Rachel let out thoughtfully.

He really did care, and perhaps that's what she was starting to admire most about him. In spite of everything that happened…and without even an inkling that she would get back together with him, he was still thinking about the two of them and how they would support this baby. Truth be told, without this new job Ross would be able to manage…but Rachel would really have to learn a whole new lifestyle, her salary wasn't going to support her, rent and a newborn comfortably.

After a while about talking about his new job Ross realized that Rachel had fallen asleep. He then leaned over and began to stroke her belly. Immediately the baby begins to kick violently waking Rachel from her slumber.

"Oh my god Rach, I am so sorry" Ross exclaimed

"Oh no, no that's okay…I guess I must have dozed off" she began, before locking her eyes with his and drowning in his dark pools. "I guess she just must have missed her daddy. "

Ross grinned "Well her daddy missed her" Ross said before bending over to kiss Rachels stomach. He leaned over to kiss Rachel on the forehead "I think I better call it a night though, and let you get some sleep" he said as he got out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rachel squeaked out.

Perhaps things were changing…

"To sleep on the couch" Ross laughed

Rachel looked sad "No, will you please stay up here with me, I don't want to be alone." she pleaded, while she uneasily played with the seams of her shirt.

Ross hesitated "Alright " he says as a pulls a pillow from her bed and puts it on the floor. "Your floor is very comfortable might I add" he joked as he laid down.

Rachel smiled and laughed "Ross don't be silly, you can sleep up here with me"

He could? Rachel questioned herself.

"I never thought id be sleeping in Rachel Greens bed" Ross said as he laid under the sheets next to her. He felt uneasy. It was the first time the two had shared a bed in many months.

"Honey, you*ve slept in my bed a million times" she reminded him

He blushed" I know, but this is my high school dream"

She laughed and smiled a little, it was kind of sweet and endearing.

"Alright Im going to get to bed"

"Rach, wait, I just want to say again how sorry that I am, about everything, I just wanted to see if we could work things out, and I understand if you don't think we can and I wont push it anymore, whats important is this baby," he paused before looking down, he had finally come to accept what might be his not so desired reality " so, uhm, we*ll concentrate on that from now on"

Rachel stared into the distance "Thanks Ross" she paused, before turning to face him "But I, uh, Ive been doing some thinking, and maybe..it doesn't have to be like that"

Ross looked at her confused, he needed her to continue.

Rachel began playing with her fingers in a nervous manner before continuing "Maybe…hm, maybe uh, I was thinking we might be able to work this all out" she paused again before continuing this time in almost a whisper "It doesn't make since not to at least try"

Ross jumped up, causing Rachel to smile and jump in the bed herself "Really?" He exclaimed

She smiled at him and patted his leg "I mean, its going to take a lot of work, and we have a lot to talk about…and even though Im still dealing with what happened, Ross I still do love you, so much" She paused " and I think that if we both want this bad enough…like I think we do…theres a chance. I just..I think if we do want this to work again, we have to take things really slow" she explained.

Ross then leaned over and attempted to kiss Rachel on the forehead, but she lifted her head up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips instead (ie, like when Emma was born on the show).

"Im really happy" Ross admitted

"Me too" Rachel replied quietly "But um, we*ll talk about everything and try to work things out in the morning, I just really want to get to sleep"

Ross agreed, and placed his arms around the woman that he loved.

"Oh and Ross" Rachel began "No hug and Roll tonight sweetie"

She grinned at him before closing her eyes.

That night Rachel had the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in months.

* * *

As always everyone, please review =)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long, Ive been really busy with getting ready for the holidays and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and have a happy holiday =)

Please, as always read and review!

* * *

"Rachel Karen Green! What the hell is this?!" Dr. Green screamed as he stood in the middle of Rachel's bedroom, causing Ross and Rachel to jump up in the bed.

Rachel lifted her head from its spot on Ross's chest and put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them violently "Daddy, what is wrong with you?" she asked in a cranky manner.

"I should ask whats wrong with YOU" He said before going over to the bed, and pulled Ross's ear, dragging him out of the bed.

"OW OW OW!" Ross exclaimed and then shot an annoyed look at Rachel.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel exclaimed before rolling out of the bed then stood in front of her father.

"Rachel" He began ignoring her question " What is this wethead doing in your bed!"

Ross shook his head aggravated "You know what Im just gonna go" he said before he threw his hands up in the hair

Rachel reached out and grabbed his arm "Ross" she said stern "Please just wait a minute" her eyes pleading.

He sighed and remained in the room.

"Dad, Ross just came to check up on me" Rachel explained. To be honest she really didn't know how she could explain all of this. She acted on a whim yesterday allowing Ross to stay with her, finally allowing her true feelings to take over. She had listened to Monica, and she was right. She had needed to decide if she was willing to live without Ross and the truth was, she loved him too much, not to at least try and make things work with a baby involved. "You know with the baby and -"

"Pshh The baby" Dr. Green spat out "If he was concerned about you or that baby, would he have had sex with that other woman?"

Rachel closed her eyes tight and balled her hand into a fist at her side. That stung.

"That's not fair" Ross exclaimed, trying to do some damage control. The last thing they both needed right now was for this to be brought up.

"I don't think you should be talking about fair…you broke my princesses heart" Dr. Green began

"I know and Im sorry" Ross paused before shaking his head, his face then grew soft as he looked at the woman who he was desperately in love with "And I regret it each and every day"

"Sorry.." Dr. Green scoffed sarcastically.

She couldn't take it anymore. It was like watching her parents fight all over again.

"Alright STOP!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran in between the two arguing men. "Just stop" she said firmly. She turned to her father "Dad, Im going to walk Ross out and then we*ll talk okay?"

Dr. Green wouldn't break his stare with Ross.

"OKay?" Rachel asked again in a softer manner

Her father then brought his eyes down to hers "Yeah okay…but I don't like this Rachel"

"Rachel Im sorry" Ross began as the two were standing on Dr. Greens porch.

Rachel shook her heard "no, Im sorry my dad laid into you like that"

Ross looked down at his shoes "So, youre not coming home with me today?" he asked afraid of the answer.

Rachel studied his uneasiness. "Well, no" she began, as she took her index finer and lifted his chin up, so she could look into his eyes "But Ill be home in a few days…I told Daddy we could go shopping for the baby…besides I think I need to stay behind and do some damage control."

That was probably for the best, Ross thought. "Alright, he said while shaking his head" He considered leaving right then, but something stopped him "Rachel, um, are you…did you really mean what you said last night" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Rachel let out a small smile "yes" she replied thoughtfully, before inhaling deeply "I think its going to be really hard but….we need to try." she looked down and cradled her belly "I mean its not over, and we arent in the clear but…I don't think I could live with this, if we didn't at least try"

Ross couldn't hide his excitement as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much" he murmured before he kissed the hair on the side of her head. He took in that familiar coconut scent and felt at home in her arms.

"I just want to tell you something else" Ross began as he pulled away from their embrace. "Rachel, I love you, I know I messed up…big, but I love you so much." he said softly.

Rachel took a deep breath and rubbed his arm softly "I know" she replied with a nod before clearing her throat and replying in a whisper "Me too"

---------------

Rachel entered apartment 20 carrying several shopping bags, surprised to find the gang all there. It had been a few days since she had last talked to Ross, and she was glad to be back.

"Hey everyone" Rachel said with a grin.

"By God its an oomph loompa!" Chandler exclaimed causing everyone to stare at Rachels baby bump, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the day.

Rachel shot him a look, and then locked eyes with Ross from across the room, she smiled at him shyly.

"Hey you" she said softly "Um" she paused before clearing her throat "Do you want to come in my room and see all of the things Daddy and I got for our baby girl?"

Ross smiled and walked over to her, taking the bags from her hands "Yeah, Id like that" he replied as he put his hand on the small of her back leading her to her room.

"Wait I want t osee!" Joey whined

"Joey!" Monica shot him a look

"Okay Okay…but the clothes are just so little!" he exclaimed

The two go inside her room, Ross takes a seat on her bed, as Rachel places the bags next to him.

"Daddy and I got the cutest things" Rachel exclaimed "I never thought I*d enjoy shopping so much for someone that wasn't even me!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

She started pulling out pink shirts, blankets and mittens.

"There sure is a lot of pink" Ross said with a laugh

Rachel smiled and brought a blanket close to her chest "I know, isn't it adorable!" Rachel then reached down and pulled out a little white box 'Oh!"she exclaimed "I got this for you"

Ross took the package from Rachel "Rachel, it doesn't seem to be my size" he said with a laugh.

Rachel shot him a look "Just shut up and open it Gellar"

Ross then opened the lid on the box and pulled out a little pink T Shirt with a pink dinosaur on it. "Chica-saurus" he said slowly reading the print on the tiny tshirt.

Rachel watched his face light up "I knew I had to get it when I saw up, I knew you*d love it!" she explained. It just screamed Ross.

Ross smiled sweetly at her " I love it Rach"

The two went through the rest of the clothes, casually talking and making each other laugh.

Neither of them wanted to address the elephant in the room, what had occurred the last time they saw each other, and this became painfully obvious when their conversation diminished and the two were left standing there in awkward silence.

Ross cleared his throat "So uh, what did your dad have to say"

"I knew that was coming" Rachel said looking at the floor "Well.."She began, now returning her glance to him "He did tell me that he didn't want his grandchild to be a bastard" she replied sarcastically while tilting her head at him.

"Ouch" Ross replied with a laugh

"No I mean he told me basically that it is what it is" she continued "After you know, he basically screamed at me for about an hour about how irresponsible we were." she then paused and shook her head "Oh yeah, and he also said that he hoped the meaningless sex was worth it"

Ross laughed "And what did you say" he asked.

She remembered that night fondly. Sure they were careless that night, but sometimes that happens when youre caught in the heat of the moment.

"I told him it was" she replied sheepishly

Ross's eyes popped out of his head, surprised at Rachel's honest answer "Really?" he exclaimed

"Well…no" she laughed " I just kind of cried"

Ross laughed with her while shaking his head. She was always so emotional, and while other guys might find that annoying, he really found it endearing.

"I bet he was pissed when he saw me there though"

"No.." Rachel looked at the floor "Well, maybe…just a little" she grinned.

There still was a much bigger topic they were both avoiding.

"Listen Ross, everything that happened Im not even sure how I feel about it…." Rachel began…she figured she should bring it up since it was her decision to save the talk until later on. "I think we should talk, and sort everything out, before we can move on or else, we*ll just end up in the same place"

Okay" Ross began "But um, first I guess I should ask…youre not into girls are you?" He said before cracking a goofy smile.

"This is serious" Rachel replied before swatting him on the arm. "This is still really hard for me"

Ross smiled at her "Okay okay, youre right I know"

"If we get back together I cant" she shook her head "We cant ever talk or think about the break again? Okay…I just, I need that" She paused "Because when Im with you, and its not on my mind, everything is fine…but the minute im reminded of it, I cant forget about it…so can we do that?"

Ross smiled "That's completely fine Rach" to be honest it made things a lot easier on him as well, maybe he wouldn't have to feel so guilty "I actually think that's a really good idea."

Rachel smiled as she leaned over and hugged him "Okay" she said quietly "I really think we need that…I think, hm, I think we need to forget about our past, and start over brand new. I just, I know Im still devastated, over what happened and the thought of everything makes me so sick and angry…but I also know I cant live without you." she said quietly.

"Rach" Ross whispered before leaning over to hug her. He let his hands rub her shoulders a few times so she would know that he was there for her.

"You just have to promise me something" she continued "I cant…honey, I just cant deal with the constant jealousy…I mean its like, say we were dating and then I began friends with chandler…would you be jealous of Chandler?"

Ross gave her a funny look "Chandler? What..no!"

"Well then honey, it's the same thing…there are just guys that Im going to be friends with from work, and theyre just friends" she paused before she placed her hand on the side of his face "Youre the one I really love, and youre the one that I want to be with…no one else" she stressed.

"Mark was different" Ross mumbled.

"Ross!" Rachel exclaimed aggravated. "No it wasn't"

"Come on Rachel, all he wanted was to sleep with you, you cant be that blind" Ross exclaimed getting into it.

"Jesus Christ Ross" Rachel said slowly, realizing they were starting to fight already. She placed her hand on her forehead "God Ross, What is wrong with you…what is wrong with us" she shook her head in disbelief.

Ross realized what was happening now, and took a mental step back "Rach, Im sorry he said quietly"

Rachel sighed "Listen to me, it doesn't matter if Mark wanted to sleep with me…the fact is…he wouldn't get to." she paused "that's the problem here…I feel like you honestly don't trust me…and all of it gets sooo aggravating, Jesus you made it so I couldn't have a life of my own. I just…you cant keep doing it like that"

Ross thought about what she had to say. "Rach, Im honestly going to try my best." he paused "I promise. but I want to be a part of your life…and I do trust you, Im just always so scared of losing you. But im really going to try…try to understand, and I will work on the whole issue…I just don't want to ruin thing again…" he cleared his throat uneasily "you know?"

"Me too" she said in a barely audible whisper. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. She brought her other hand to his face so she was now cupping it as the kiss intensified. There they were again, lost in each other, just as it had always been. It was amazing really, how they could feel like the only ones in the world when they were together.

As she pulled away he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, causing her to smile back at him.

"Sweetie, can I ask you something?" Ross began unsure of if this would ruin the sweet moment they had just exchanged.

"Sure"

Ross fumbled with the blanket on Rachels bed "Why did you agree to get back together?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a few moments, she needed to sum it up just right. "Oh I dont Ross, I mean I love you. More than Id like to admit sometimes." she said with a small laugh " And for a while I was so mad at you I never considered taking you back. Ever. But then I started to think about al life without you, and I couldn't imagine that. I started to think of you marrying another woman and the thought of it made me sick. Then I began to remember all of the good things about you. And the things that we shared." She raised her hand to rub the back of his neck "And youre so good Ross, it was just…wonderful"

"You know Ross at the end of our relationship and for so long after I could only think of the bad things, the fights the jealously. Then I began to remember." she continued " I remembered the prom tape, and how much and how long you loved me, how you would do anything for me. I remembered everything, and how much I loved you…and I realized how much I still did love you…" she paused looking him in the eyes

Ross not missing a beat wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her, softly at first but it grew more and more passionate by the second. Before either of them knew what they were doing they were both laying on their sides next to each other, still engulfed in that kiss.

"I love you too" Ross said sweetly as he pulled away for a second, before then returning his attention to their kiss. He ran his arms up and down her back, before he slid one hand in under her shirt.

Just as things were beginning to heat up Rachel pulled away and set up in the bed "Hm" she cleared her throat "Maybe we should go hang out with the rest of the guys, we*ve been in here for a while". She didn't want to rush into anything after all. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready for everything again.

Ross chuckled "Rach, uh, I just cant…I uh, I cant go out there like this" he said laughing before looking down.

This caused Rachel to follow his glance when she noted what he walk talking about she raised her hand to her mouth before laughing lightly. "Okay well honey, you take your time and come and meet us out there when youre done." She said before her opened her door and left.

Ross laid there with his mouth agape "Rach!" He called. He knew she wasn't coming back though. 'That's weird' he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel Green, I had an outline of this story all written up…and lets just say you seem to be right on track with where Im going.

Imaginewhatif, I couldn't let out Dr. Green of course =)

Thanks for reviewing!! And please review this as well, it means a lot to me. Im thinking I*ll have about 2-3 more chapters before I wrap all of this up.

* * *

Ross and Rachel were out shopping for the day, they had just finished grabbing lunch when Rachel wanted to stop in a baby store on the way home. She was now just over 5 months along and she and Ross had been together for a couple weeks now. Things were going great, better than expected, Rachel often had to stop and remind herself that this was actually real.

It had actually all been a lot easier than she had expected. They had stuck to their promise and only brought up the good memories of the past and left the complications behind. It was harder at first, they didn't exactly know how they should react to one another, and how the other should be treated. But after a few days of awkwardness the two could now comfortably kiss each other whenever they felt the need or hold hands just because. They feel back into their loving gazes and sweet talk, to a stranger it would have seemed like nothing sour had ever occurred between the two.

With all of this though Rachel still couldn't help having her mind wander to what like shed to refer to the downfall of their relationship, but it was getting easier with each passing day to put it aside. Sure she still thought about it from time to time. She had wondered where he life would have been if they hadn't lost those months. She had also worked hard to find a place in her head where she could see Ross's side of things, and how he didn't intentionally hurt her. She knew that, it didn't make it hurt any less at the time, but she took comfort in knowing that during all that he was hurting too.

Once inside the store the couple began walking through the isles hand in hand, every once in a while stopping to look at a cute outfit…or make fun of some of the really awful ones.

They felt like a real couple. They were a real couple again, Rachel reminded herself. She couldn't believe how this was all coming together. For the first time in her pregnancy she was now feeling okay with everything. She was scared, but she had Ross by her said, and that made everything a whole lot easier.

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a woman call Ross's name.

"Ross!" a short attractive girl yelled from across the store "Hey dino guy!"

"Oh my god" he replied slowly. He felt his life flash before his eyes.

Rachel could feel the tension raise in the air as she felt Ross's grip tighten around her hand.

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"Promise you wont hate me Rach" Ross said before closing his eyes. This was like some sort of sick train wreck. Everything had been going so good…and then she had to show up.

"What?! Why?" Rachel exclaimed getting more and more confused by the minute.

Ross looked down, "I think we*ll find out soon enough"

Chloe made her way in front of them.

"Hey I havent seen you in a long time now, whats up?" she said joyfully as she placed her hand on Ross's arm.

"Oh you know…just pretty much nothing in particular" Ross stammered. Avoiding her eyes.

Ross noted she had a couple baby items in her hands, his eyes grew large "Are you-"

She laughed "Oh no! Its just a friends"

Ross sighed relieved , glad that his worst nightmare was not a reality.

"But hey who's this" Chloe asked, gesturing to Rachel.

"Uhm" he cleared his throat "This is Rachel, my uh, girlfriend"

Chloe smiled "Oh!! THE Rachel" she extended her hand "Hi, Im Chloe"

"Hi" Rachel replied in a friendly manner as she shook the womans hand, . …'Wait a minute..' She felt herself turn red as she made the connection "Ch-chloe" she stumbled out.

Sensing Rachel's discomfort Ross put his hand on the small of her back and began to rub it lovingly. He leaned over and lightly kissed the top of her head.

She couldn't move. She had wanted to run away, but she felt as if she was physically glued to the ground.

"Looks like someones been busy!" Chloe exclaimed as she nudged Ross before placing a hand on Rachel stomach.

Rachel could feel herself wincing. 'don't cause a scene in the childrens store' she kept telling herself.

"Sure have" Ross joked uncomfortably, as he put his arm around Rachels shoulder, pulling her close to his body. This caused Chloe to remove her hand from Rachel. He felt Rachel pinch his side hard, and he had a feeling it was no accident.

"Well that sounds like fun!" She replied

"I bet youd know all about that" Rachel spat out sarcastically to herself.

"Well uh, hm, Rachel and I have to get going…sorry Chloe" He backed away from her uneasily "Cya.."

"Nice seeing you, Congratulations" Chloe yelled cheerfully after the couple who was quickly exiting the store.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you right now" Rachel commanded as the couple entered her apartment.

"Rach Im really sorry" Ross said sympathetically to his girlfriend, who was now throwing her coat and purse on the kitchen table, not caring what Monica would say. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about this ever again, let the past be the past remember"

"Yeah well not when the past is staring right in front of me like nothing happened" She replied in a snippy manner.

"Rachel I didn't know she would be there" he pleaded with her.

"God, and she was touching me…she actually put her hand on me" Rachel let out exasperated bringing her hand to her stomach, where chloes had just been mere minutes before. "I have to wash her off of me" she spat out before turning to head into her room.

Ross grabbed her arm stopping her from going in "Rach, please Im sorry"

She looked at him and let out a sigh. His eyes were pleading with her, and she knew that this run in wasn't his fault. Still, it didn't make things any easier. "I know you are" she said simply before enveloping him in a hug, her head resting on his strong chest. "I just hate that this is reality" she said quietly.

She hated that it happened in the first place, that there was even a Chloe for them to be having this fight about.

* * *

Rachel took a long shower to think about the instances that occurred that night. Why did she have to show up now? Couldn't she had just…died or something? Rachel felt that deep down somewhere she would always be reminded of Chloe, realistically it was never something that was just going to disappear.

For a time she had thought that it would be easier just to hate Ross forever, and cut off all ties. She had tried to live without him and get on with life, but her heart wouldn't allow her to do that. So it was like she was living in some sick form of limbo, caught in-between what she wanted to forget, and her perfect life.

She couldn't think about it like that though, she couldn't let it get to her. Rachel thought about Ross, and what he had done today. He had reacted in just the way that she would have wanted him too. He protected her, and kept his arm around her at all times, and he got them out of there as soon as he could. He loved her, not Chloe, and she knew that…that was never even a question. He love for her was strong and undeniable. He had even shown this when they weren't together. He took care of her instead of being on the discovery channel…and he gave us Bonnie and didn't bail out of her when she found out that she was pregnant.

The truth was as much as she tried to fight it months ago, she wanted to be with Ross. Ross was home. She just hated all of the skeletons that were in this homes closet.

Maybe running into her today would be good for them…like a sense of closure. She chuckled to herself at that word, closure.

She knew that she could face her, the biggest demon in her closet. She knew how the man that she loved would react when put in that situation, how he would hold her close and protect her.

It would all be okay.

* * *

Ross was laying in her bed writing on some tablet paper, and Rachel returned to the room and slid under the sheets next to him. Rachel eyed the paper and then brought her glance up to him.

"Whatcha doin honey?" she said sweetly.

"Writing out a lesson plan for class tomorrow morning" Ross began, he was shocked at how nice she was being..something must be up. "You know, I just don't think these kids appreciate what I bring to the table."

"Hm, Ross, I need to ask you one question" Rachel replied ignoring his dinosaur talk.

"About what sweetie?" Ross asked skeptically.

"Chloe" she replied flatly.

"Oh" replied Ross deadpan. He figured he wouldn't get off that easy, this was Chloe they ran into. "…okay, if you get a question, then I get a question" he offered

Rachel thought about this for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement.

"How was she?" She asked simply. She needed to know, and she needed an honest answer…she couldn't exactly explain why she wanted to know…but she just did. It wasn't the same feeling, or sarcastic question she had asked all those months ago. This had a different meaning. Something about someone being with the man who you love, just brings out the curiosity in them.

"Rachel weve been through this" Ross brought up, recalling the painful night of their breakup…

"Ross" Rachel glared at him.

"I told you, she was different" Ross replied simply, it was obvious that Rachel wasn't giving up that easily.

She let out an aggravated sigh…"Was she good"

Her phrases and questions from that horrid evening seemed to be repeating themselves. "Honestly Rachel, I was too drunk to tell, and I was thinking of you the whole time." He began

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. Typical man response

Ross reached out and grabbed her hand "Sweetie, I really was." he paused "And I was seriously talking about you the whole time too… that's why she knew your name and everything today" he paused before blushing "…I may have even yelled your name. My turn?" He asked

"Okay", she sighed. She wasn't completely satisfied with Ross's answer…but at least it was something, and she had a feeling that was all she was getting out of him before it turned into a fight.

Ross too had a question that had been on his mind forever "Did you kiss Mark?"

Rachel gave him an uneasy look "Yes " she replied quietly

"Did you guys…" Ross began

"No!" Rachel exclaimed cutting him off. "He wanted to..but I told him no, I only even kissed him that once…I felt like it would hurt you too much, and I just wasn't in that place yet."

Ross smirked "I was right though, he did want you"

Rachel cleared her throat "Hm, honey, you do want us to be together right?" she said lightly

Ross blushed. He then looked at Rachel who was sitting in bed in a pair of his boxers and an oversized tshirt to cover her bump. She was adorable to him. He then leaned over and began kissing her neck and worked his way up to her ear. "youre amazing" Ross whispered to her, causing Rachel to smile widely, she reached her hand back to his cheek and began to rub it absent mindedly. He then brought his trail of kisses down to her chest.

"I love you so much, and I never want to lose you ever again" he had stopped his loving kisses long enough to add this, before he brought his lips up to her ear, sucking on it passionately.

She let out a small moan and closed her eyes as she felt Ross's hand drift up her shirt, while he continued on her ear. She had to stop this now

"Sweetie" she said while sitting up in the bed

"Hm" Ross let out

"Im really tired, and I uh, I don't feel so well, so do you mind if we just go to bed" Rachel lied, fighting with everything she had

.

Ross looked at her dumbfounded, this of course wasn't the first time something like this had happened. "Oh yeah, sure, you okay?" he asked concerned.

Rachel nodded her head as she slipped under the sheets "Oh yeah, I just, you know, the whole pregnant thing" she said as she snuggled into the space in-between Ross's neck and chest before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys Im trying to get this out as fast as I could, because I know the last two chapters are going to take me longer to update, I think anyway. But I hope you all are enjoying this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to those who have been reviewing each chapter, I really look forward to reading what you have to say every time.

-- Rachel Green, I like placing Chloe in my stories, because I feel like even if they arent talking about it, she still is ever present in the back or Rachel's mind…so why not bring her out. In this story I thought it would be important to see how Ross would handle things between the two of them.

--Brittany, thanks for the reviews, I tried to resolve her issue in this chapter.

-- Imagine what if, My Chloe doesnt realize that Rachel knows, so shes being her cheery self. And I think you*ll get some answers in this next chapter, on the questions you asked at the end of your last review. I believe that Rachel has been left with many insecurities that shes finding in herself that we*re there before she believed that Ross cheated on her...she needs more convincing in a way.

* * *

"Hey Mon!" Rachel exclaimed as she heard Monica enter the apartment.

Monica smiled at her friends as she walked in front of them. Ross and Rachel were on the couch hand in hand watching a movie, while Ross's other free hand was rubbing Rachel's exposed baby bump.

"God Rach, youre getting so big!" Monica said with a smile on her face as she knelt down in front of them and put her hand on Rachel's belly.

"Not a comment Id usually like to hear" Rachel said with a laugh.

Monica shook her head "You know what I meant" she said with a grin "I just cant believe youre actually having a baby!"

Rachel glanced up lovingly at Ross " I know" she said sweetly as Ross bent over to kiss her on the top of her head.

"But hey, what are you doing home so early?" Rachel asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Monica shot her a confused look "Im not home early, its 2..." she explained.

"Two?!" Ross exclaimed, sitting up a little taller "Shoot, I have a meeting to go to"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief "I cant believe we*ve been sitting here all day" she said to Ross.

Ross nodded his head in agreement "Ive got to get going though, are you gonna be okay, or do you need anything?" he asked before rubbing her arm lovingly.

"No, Im going to be okay"

"Alright well, I*ll drop by later when I get out" Ross said before he bent over to kiss his girlfriend softly on the lips. He looked at Rachel smiling sweetly as he pulled away.

"I*ll cya later honey" Rachel called as Ross left.

Monica made her way to the kitchen and began cleaning up Rachels mess she had apparently made earlier in the day. "So what were you guys talking about all morning?" she asked.

"Oh just about the baby, I was freaking out a little…no big deal" Rachel said with an uneasy laugh, as she pulled down her shirt around her bump.

"About what?" Monica asked

Rachel looked at her friend uneasy "I am, well I was just worried that Im not going to be a good Mom." she explained "I had this dream last night….that uh, my baby didn't want me" Rachel mumbled "and it wouldn't stop crying…and I didn't know how to fix it…ugh Monica it was just awful."

Monica sent her friend a compassionate look "Feel any better?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly "Yeahh, I mean a little…Ross talked me through it"

Rachel sat for a few moments and contemplated her next move.

"Hey Mon, can I uh, talk to you about something?" Rachel paused "important"

"Oh yeah sure honey, whats up?" Monica asked as the two took a seat next to one another on the couch.

Rachel cleared her throat "Its ..Its hm, kinda personal…so its hard for me to talk about." She began slowly.

A concerned look broke out across Moncias face "Sweetie, is everything okay?" She asked placing her hand on Rachels leg.

Rachel looked down. She didn't exactly want to bring this up to Monica, but she was her best friend, and she needed to vent to someone. "So you know Ross and I have been together again for a little while now…right?"

Monica nodded her head allowing Rachel to continue

"We uh, we havent been having sex at all since we*ve been back together…" Rachel began before Monica cut her off.

"Rach uhh, ew" Monica exclaimed "I don't care if you and Ross are having sex!"

"Monica please!" Rachel yelled in frustration "I care!!"

"Okay okay!" Monica replied dejected "So um, does your boyfriend" she stressed the word boyfriend to try and get the fact that it was her brother out of her mind "Does he not want to sleep with you?"

Rachel laughed "Ohhh Nooo he does, and things have gotten heated sometimes, but I just, every time we get close, I cant do it." she looked down and shook her head "I just, I cant!"

"So then Don't" Monica laughed while getting up "Problem solved!"

"But I want to!!" Rachel whined causing her friend to take a seat again " Moncia I havent had sex in 6 months…6 monnnths!!" she moaned

"I know, I share a wall with you, its been quiet." Monica replied in a deadpan manner.

Rachel shot her a look. "Monica, I cant explain it. I love him so much, you know that…and I think everything is fine and great…and then when I go to sleep with him, I cant." Rachel let out fastly.

Monica looked at her friend confused "So whats the problem?"

Rachel shook her head hopeless "To be honest I don't even know how to fix this. I mean Ive moved on and Im great with every day stuff. Like I look over at him, and I cant get over what we have, and how special it is, and we*ve fallen right back in place, you know? " she paused before clearing her throat "Everyone but in uh, the bedroom. Like besides that, we are in a really good place right now, its like our relationship…before Mark. I mean weve argued and stuff, but we talk it out…and its been so much better"

"Well I mean you guys have only been back together about what, like a month and a half now…maybe you guys arent ready for that step again?" Monica tried to reason.

Rachel shot her friend a look "This is me though…And Ross" she whined, before pausing "Its not a matter of not being ready in the most typical sense"

"Well, what it is, why don't you think you can do it?" Monica paused "I mean if you want to so badly…just do it"

"Ugh I don't know" Rachel let out while running her hands down her face in aggravation "For a number of reasons I guess. I mean Monica…look at me, Im huge…would you want to have sex with this?"

"Rachel Ross loves you!" Monica reminded her, while rolling her eyes.

" I know" Rachel agreed "Im just afraid that when he sees me, he*ll be all…you know, turned off, this isn't exactly what hes used to" Rachel replied putting her head down.

She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. Normally she would never have second guessed her…appeal…to a man, but after their breakup Rachel hadn't exactly been feeling so secure on that level. Sure she knew that she was attractive, and she always had, after all it was why some girls hated her in high school.

Monica thought for a few moments, she understood what her friend must be going through "Well, hm, did you ever think of doing it with your shirt on…to make you a little less self conscious?" she suggested.

"Maybe…Ohh I don't know" she threw her head back 'its not just me, and how I look…exactly"

Monica shot her a confused look "what else is it then?"

Rachel brought her gaze to Monica and looked at her dejected "Monica he had sex…with her." she replied quietly.

Monica shot her a confused look.

"CHLOE" she exclaimed "I mean I can see them together in my mind…I can literally picture their sweaty bodies all over each other..and if that's not enough…I look like this. I mean, Monica what if I sleep with him and hes thinking Jesus, look at how disgusting she looks"

That had been what was really bothering her, and it wasn't just Chloe …Bonnie too…and any other woman for that matter. Since the last time they had been with one another Ross had slept with at least two woman…and she couldn't help but worry that when he saw her entire body in this state he wouldn't want her anymore. She wasn't exactly in the same shape she was the last time they had been together after all.

Monica grabbed her friends hand "Sweetie hes not going to think that, This is Ross we're talking about"

"And this is Ross who slept with Chloe" Rachel reminded Monica "Look honestly, im looking past all of that..and Ive forgiven him for it. Ross and I are happy now, its just…the last thing I want is for him to be turned off, and to be thinking of her, or anyone else for that matter while we're having sex" Rachel knew there was nothing really wrong with her body, afterall she was a pregnant woman…but that still didn't help set her mind at ease.

"I really think you need to talk to Ross about it" Monica paused "I mean if you want to work this out and feel okay with it…its what needs to be done"

Rachel nodded her head slowly in response "I know, I mean hes probably wondering what the hell is going on" she laughed

She knew that she needed, and that was security.

* * *

Rachel laid wide awake in Ross's bed. She glanced over at the clock.

" 12:27" she mumbled to herself. She had entered the room about an hour ago with hopes to get to sleep…but her mind got the best of her instead. Monica was right, she needed to talk to Ross, she just didn't know when or how.

She then wondered how trivial this all was when she would be having a baby in 3 months. It really shouldn't have taken up that much space in her mind in the long run. Instead of thinking about Ross and their issue, she tried to concern herself with all of the things they still needed to buy for the baby, and how exactly life would be after the baby.

Rachel was shaken from her endless jumble of thoughts as Ross entered the room.

He was startled to see her awake "Hey, I thought youd be fast asleep by now."

He striped down to a black tshirt and boxers before crawling in bed next to Rachel.

"Couldn't sleep" she replied simply, before rolling on her side to face him. He did the same. Rachel chuckled as she noticed his 'I dig you boxers' they were red and covered in dinosaurs. It had been a gag gift she had given him before they broke up.

Ross followed her glance intrigued to see what she was laughing at. When he realized, a goofy grin spread across his face "Do you still dig me?" he asked playfully, brushing a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

"Oh I still dig you" Rachel said sweetly as she smiled back at him.

"Hows baby tonight?" Ross asked.

Rachel couldn't help but smile again at Ross's question. It was simple, and almost expected but she loved how concerned Ross had always been about the baby through this whole thing. He never went a day without asking how the situation was.

"Well" she began "She been thinking my bladder is a squeeze toy more and more each day" Rachel joked.

"Youre going to get so big pretty soon" Ross said as he reached over and began absentmindedly tracing circles onto her stomach "The last 3 months are nothing but weight gain for the baby" he explained. He couldn't help it, he was mesmerized by the fact that Rachel and he were actually having a baby. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier" Rachel stated

"hm" Ross replied, still in a trance.

"About me being a mom" she explained "And you really made me feel a lot better"

Ross took his gaze from her belly, to meet her eyes "Rach, I meant it, I think you*ll be an amazing mother….youre great with Ben" he paused "And I know that youre scared, but youre able to do whatever you put your heart into. I know that…and I know how loving and caring you are…our baby will adore you"

Rachel looked up at him, getting a little teary eyed. Hormones and an already emotional person didn't mix well. "You always know just what to say" she replied softly cupping his face with her hand.

Ross smiled sheepishly "Sweetie, it's the truth."

Rachel pulled his face to hers and kissed him sweetly "I love you" she whispered as she pulled away.

Ross looked at her and his heart melted. Of course it had every time it was just the two of them in situations like this. Ross leaned over again and pecked her lips softly "I love you too" he replied.

Just as Ross was about to roll over onto his side of the bed Rachel reached out and captured him in a lip lock once again, only this time it intensified with each passing second.

Rachel felt Ross's hands intertwine with her hair as she rolled over onto her back, causing the two of them to fall deeper into the kiss, Ross carefully held himself above her.

She needed to keep trying. She had to get past this road bump. So she allowed herself to fall into the man that she loved, hoping that tonight would be the night that she would be able to go through with it. She had after all wanted him more than anything right now. She couldn't resist.

She knew that Ross was getting eager himself, but was impressed with the way that he was always concerned with her first. She let out a small moan and she felt Ross's tongue roll seductively across her collar bone, before he began sucking on her neck. She felt herself finally letting go, and she wrapped her legs around Ross's lower back. Ross began to roam his free hand around her body, through her hair, and down her chest and then he finally began playing with the lace on the bottom of her tank top.

Rachel looked down "Ross, honey, don't" she stressed, panting in between words.

Ross ignored her comments, Rachel had often said things like that when they were being intimate. He began to slide the shirt off of Rachel.

"Ross please" Rachel couldn't help but moan, she closed her eyes, trying to regain control over the situation. Once she felt her shirt lift up a little bit past her belly she was able to regain control "Ross, please I don't know that Im comfortable with this" she forced out

Ross was caught off guard. This sounded more serious than normal, he lifted his head up to look at her face, and saw a worried expression. Noting how upset she was Ross began to rub her back "Rach, are you, is everything okay?" Ross asked confused.

All Rachel would do was shake her head slightly.

"Sweetie, that's fine, and im not trying to force you into anything, God I feel like such a big idiot, before I didn't now you actually wanted me to stop… I just" he paused "I just get so confused, because one minute it seems like you want to do it, and then a minute later youre off of me…is it me?" he asked concerned.

Rachel shook her head and began to play with the sheets in her hands "No honey, its not you." she looked down "Im just, well…look at me" she cried out as she pulled her shirt back down.

And Ross did. "What ?!" he asked confused.

"Jesus Ross, Im fat!" she exclaimed

He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Youre fat?" he laughed "Rachel, youre carrying our baby"

Rachel shook her head before she buried her face into her hands "But look at me Ross, Im disgusting"

Ross felt himself gasp, before he pulled her hands away from her face "Hey, stop talking about the woman I love like that" he said before smiling sweetly.

This caused Rachel to let out a small brief smile "Ross, I just…I …I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, because…once you see me…I know youre just going be well, well…I mean Im not exactly desirable right now. And the last few woman you were with….well they didn't look like this" Rachel stammered out. She felt as if she must have been so unattractive with the new changes in her body.

He shook his head in disbelief "Youre the most beautiful woman in the world to me" he said brushing some hair away from her face. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly. "When I fell in love with you when I was a kid, I didn't fall in love with your looks. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but besides that I always figured I knew you better than any of the other guys."

Rachel eyed him confused before he continued " I knew the real Rachel. The Rachel who was such a good friend to my sister, the Rachel who was so caring and had a huge heart. That's the woman I am in love with, the woman I have always been in love with." He paused, before he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with her own. "Rachel you could be 200 pounds and have 5 heads, and I would still love you. I love you Rachel…not what you look like. You*re gorgeous besides that, inside and out." He leaned again once more, and kissed the tears away from her cheeks. "And right now, youre carrying our baby, you have no idea how incredible you are to me"

Rachel looked at him speechless. She was being silly. Of course he loved her, and he would love her no matter what. Ross was different, and even though she was clouded by some unfortunate events, somewhere deep down Rachel had always known that. He really didn't care what she looked like, because he loved her for her. The first man who ever had, she recalled.

"Ross" she whispered softly. She didn't know what to say. "Im, you-tha, Im so glad…" she trailed off before shaking her head " no you know what…"

She lifted her hand up and pulled his head to hers so their foreheads where touching. She smiled at him for a moment before kissing him passionately.

She was ready. She had been reminded of all of the reasons that she loved Ross in those few short minutes, and also how deep his love for her was. All that had ever mattered was that she loved him, and he loved her. They could work through anything if they tried, and Rachel was learning how strong love could really be through this whole experience.

Chloe, the break, their insecurities. It didn't matter anymore ,nothing had mattered. Hell, the world didn't even matter when it came to the two of them. They were each others world. She was about to allow herself to be wrapped up in it. It was moments like this that they felt that were complete, as if they had one heart that beat between the two.

* * *

Please Review Everyone =)!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I hope you all had a really nice holiday, and a wonderful New Year.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, since youre the real drive for me to finish this story. I really appreciate those of you that have reviewed, Brittany, Shan and Belovedyou, Im glad that you guys enjoyed this chapter and ethicized with Rachel, that was the goal.

Rachelgreengellar, Im a huge fan of yours, and I hope you continue writing again soon =)

Rachel Green, that's exactly what I was trying to accomplish with that last chapter, and Im glad that you enjoyed it so much!

* * *

"Rachel you just have to keep hanging in there okay?" Her father exclaimed as he wheeled her into the hospital room. "Just breath sweet pea"

Rachel was breathing heavily anticipating her next contraction. All of her friends were waiting for her in the waiting room, and all she needed was Ross.

"Im so scared" she let out effortlessly. She wasn't exactly pleased that her father was the one taking her to the hospital either. "Ugh where is he!" she exclaimed, aggravated.

"Wet- Ross" The doctor corrected himself "Will be here soon im sure, just stay calm"

"Stay calm? Oh excuse me, im about to pass a watermelon and youre telling me to stay calm?" she replied sarcastically.

Her father looked at her with a horrified look on her face.

Rachel immediately realized who she was speaking to "Im sorry daddy, I just…Ughh WHERE IS HE!" she yelled.

"Im beginning to wish he was here myself" Dr. Green said quietly to himself, he was now reminded of his ex wifes pregnancy rage and wanted to get as far away from it as he could.

* * *

Rachel stared up at the clock, Ross wouldn't be home for at least 2 hours, and she was stuck here with her father. The 3 planned on going out to dinner tonight, and her father decided to show up hours early to talk about her 'situation'.

She watched as her father eyed up the refrigerator in the kitchen she and her best friend shared. He picked up a picture of she and Ross from a month or so ago. It had been a candid shot that Monica had taken of the two of them in central perk. She was sitting on his lap in the green chair, and Rachel was laughing at one of his goofy jokes. Both of their hands were on her baby bump.

"That's one of my new favorites" Rachel said to her father.

Dr. Green turned around, he didn't expect Rachel to notice his stare at the picture, he nodded his head slowly.

"Hes really good for me you know" She added quietly. She needed him to forgive Ross as well, or at least understand why she was with him. "Im really happy"

"I could see that" Dr Green replied coolly as he placed the picture back up on the fridge. "But you weren't so happy 9 months ago"

Rachel closed her eyes and swallowed hard "Daddy, that feels like ages ago…and youre right, but we've grown so much since then, I feel like things have changed…we've changed." she reasoned.

And nothing could have been more true than that.

"I just don't understand what you see in him sweet pea" He stressed

"You don't have to" she replied in a straightforward manner. "But he makes me smile, and he treats me like Im the only woman in the room, always." she paused "He doesn't treat me like im so piece of meat, or a trophy wife, he loves me…and I love him" She then reached out and grabbed her fathers hand, almost pleading with him. "I didn't have any of that with Barry, and you know that. Ross has loved me for practically his entire life…and he loves me for who I really am."

Dr. Green nodded his head slowly "I just don't want him to hurt you again"

Rachel raised her hand to her forehead "Me either…but im taking that risk…because honestly, I hurt a lot more without him" she admitted. That had been a painful realization Rachel had made when they were apart.

A few awkward moments of silence had passed before either of them had spoken again.

"So this is exciting right?" Dr Green asked trying to make small talk with his daughtor, he wanted to get off the topic of Ross

"hm, what?" Rachel asked, as she wasn't really paying attention to her father anymore. She was distracted by cursing Ross off in her mind for having work today.

"Well this!" He exclaimed as he placed his hands on either side of her belly.

"Two weeks!" Rachel reminded him in a cheerful manner.

"Im so excited for you" He replied, before quietly adding "and Ross"

Rachel shot him a look, some things never change. "Im nervous, but excited" she beamed "Im so glad I have Ross with me though, I really don't think I could do it on my own…and he already knows so much about babies, well, Ben at least" she laughed.

Dr. Green nodded his head "So have you thought about the wedding?" he asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow to him "Wedding?" she asked confused.

"Well sure" Dr. Green answered "I mean you two are back together now…there is going to be a wedding right?"

Rachel took a seat on the coffee table and looked up at her father "Well, I mean, we haven't really talked about it much."

Admittedly the two hadn't talked about marriage as much as you would think. Things had been going so well the past two months and a half, that Rachel hadn't wanted to bring it up. Realistically she would love to marry Ross, and have a real wedding…where she wouldn't have to make a dramatic exit through the bathroom window.

"Rachel Karen Green" Dr. Green began to raise his voice "What do you mean you havent talked about a wedding…youre just going to be some knocked up mother?!" He asked enraged

"Daddy" Rachel began. She was feeling an odd sensation.

"No…Rachel..she he can sleep with you, cheat on you, knock you up…but hes not man enough to marry you?" He asked his face turning red.

"Dad.." Rachel whispered, as she held onto her stomach. She watched at her father paced around the room ignoring her. "DADDY" she yelled this time loud enough to get his attention. "..I …I ah, my…" Rachel struggled to find the words.

Her father shot her a confused glance and walked over near her "Rachel?" he asked.

"My water broke" she said as she swallowed hard.

Dr. Greens face lit up "Honey, that's great, we have to get going, Ill pack a bag" he began

Rachel shook her head "No…We have to wait for Ross….I…I cant do this with out him" she began to freak out, as she dialed his cell phone number.

"Rachel, theres no time" Her father exclaimed as he came back with a bag and a pillow.

"Ross! Honey, its time, Im having my baby" Rachel blurted into the phone.

"Oh my god" Ross began excitedly "Oh my god! Wait, are you alone?"

Rachel shook her head "No, my dad is here…he wants to take me to the hospital, but I want to wait for you…I need you for this" she explained in a panic

"OKay sweetie, listen to me, alright?" He started " God with your dad, he knows what hes talking about and Ill meet you there, Im way across town, and by the time I get there and we go to the hospital it could be a very long time" he reasoned with her "This way, Ill get to the hospital when you do…and I can be there for you"

* * *

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts as the hospital room door swing open.

"Rach, sweetie, Im so sorry" Ross said apologetically as he ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Its okay, youre here now" Rachel replied, visibly calmed down since Ross was now with her.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked concerned, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

Dr. Green shook his head "No, not yet just some mild contractions."

"Mild my ass" Rachel mumbled bitter.

Ross smiled sweetly at her as he kissed the top of her head before walking over to her father.

"Thanks so much for taking her" he said as he reached out to shake Dr. Greens hand.

Dr Green nodded, but as Ross expected, ignored his handshake "I*ll cya later princess" he said as he walked over to Rachel and kissed her on the forehead.

As Dr. Green excited the room Ross began to help Rachel out of the chair, and into the bed. As she tried to get comfortable he took her hand.

"I cant believe this" he said beaming

Rachel inhaled deeply "I know" she replied quietly before scrunching up her face in pain "Pretty soon now, she*ll be here" she paused before looking at him sweetly "Ross, honey Im so glad youre here"

"Really? Because yesterday you 'Cursed the day I was born' " He grinned while mocking her.

* * *

Rachel had been laying on the couch as Ross walked into her apartment. He watched her for a few moments as she struggled to get up, trying to reach for her glass of water across the table. Ross couldn't help but laugh a little. This caused Rachel to turn her head and send him a dirty look. "ugh this is all your fault" she scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Ross laughed, as he walked over and handed her the water she was reaching for.

"This baby hates me" she spat it "It wont give me any rest, I cant sleep…and Im sick of going to the bathroom" she complained. "I curse the day you were born Gellar"

Ross looked at her amused. "Well, im very sorry to hear that, because I love you" he said sweetly as he bent down to kiss her head.

Rachel looked away and ignored him.

Ross decided to play a little game. He moved from his place near here and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked panicked

Ross shrugged "I thought id go out for a while, since youre you know, busy cursing the day I was born and stuff" he explained.

"Wait! Ross" she exclaimed "I love you!! I need you!!"

Ross smirked at her as she squirmed to get out of the couch. He walked over to her once again and lifted her up, before enveloping her in a hug.

"Im sorry" Rachel whispered.

* * *

Rachel sent an innocent look at Ross, remembering yesterdays events. " I love you" she replied sheepishly.

Ross smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rachel thought about her conversation with her Father earlier in the day. Was it weird that they weren't married? Should they be talking about it more? They were together again, and they did love each other…and they were having a baby together after all.

Maybe Ross didn't want to get married, or risk what they had. After all he already had one failed marriage…but this is Ross we're talking about, she thought to herself. Ross had their whole lives planned on when they had first started dating.

So why not now?

* * *

"Wow so Rachels having her baby" Phoebe began.

Ross has just run out to the waiting room to tell them of the news.

"I know Im so excited!" Monica beamed "My best friend, and my brother…and their baby! I cant wait to spoil that little girl!!" she exclaimed.

"And so now we see that Monica will be the crazy aunt that will want the baby to like her best" Chandler responded sarcastically. This of course resulted in Monica elbowing his gut.

"I just cant wait to play with it" Joey said squinting it "Im gonna tell it all about Baywatch…and sandwiches…and " he paused looking for something else "…and sandwiches"

"Ou!! And Im going to write a song about it!!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly, she thought to herself for a few seconds "They arent on a break anymore la lala la lala la lala…" Phoebe sang "Oh, this is going to be genius!!"

"Could they BE any weirder" Chandler whispered to Monica who smiled at him.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Push Rachel, push!" Ross exclaimed before kissing her hair, as he knelt on the floor beside her bed.

Rachel moaned "Im trying!". She didn't know how she wasn't breaking Ross's hand by now she was squeezing it so hard. "God this is so hard" she yelled.

"Just think after this is all over, we'll be having our little girl" Ross tried to ease her mind.

"She doesn't feel so little" Rachel cried, her face and hair now drenched in sweat.

Ross kissed her hand "Come on sweetie, one big one okay"

Rachel looked up at him and swallowed hard "Okay", she pushed with everything she had. If this didn't work the baby was just going to have to stay there, she convinced herself.

"Good Rachel, good, we need you to do one more big one…and your baby will be here" The doctor said coaxing Rachel to push again.

"Shes coming!" Ross exclaimed as Rachel did as she was told "Oh my God, SHES HERE!" Ross yelled as he felt a release from Rachel as she collapsed onto the hospital bed. Ross then looked at the woman he loved. She was amazing. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose "Honey, you did it" he said sweetly.

"We did it" Rachel replied sweetly giving him a small, but weak smile before her lips crashed into Ross's.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked bringing the tiny baby over after they had cleaned her up.

Rachel smiled wide and nodded her head.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the nurse placed the baby in her arms, before leaving them alone for a few minutes "Oh wow" she began slowly "This is…this is incredible."

"I know" Ross whispered

"Shes so little…Hello" Rachel said sweetly to the baby "I love you so much already."

"Shes beautiful Rach" Ross said as he played with the tiny babys hand. "She looks just like you"

"Stop" Rachel said before smiling as she looked up at him "She does doesn't she?"

Ross let a smile escape from his lips "So uh, hm, this is so perfect"

"It really is" Rachel beamed as she looked at her new baby girl sleeping in her arms. She made this, they made this. One act of their love, created this tiny being…and she couldn't wrap her head around that

Ross on the other hand couldn't help but remember a conversation the two had about a month or so ago.

* * *

"Our worlds are about to change" Rachel commented quietly as she felt Ross draw circles with his finger on her bare arm as he laid holding her in his arms. "We're never going to be just Ross and Rachel again" she added.

"What do you mean ?" He asked slightly confused "We'll always be Ross and Rachel"

"I know" She began "But things will never be so … simple ever again…"

They would no longer be carefree 20 something's whose biggest problem was what movie to see one evening, or where they wanted to have dinner. Soon they would have a child together, and even bigger responsibilities.

But it would be great, wouldn't it? They would have a life forever that was equal parts Ross and Rachel, and that idea thrilled her to her very core.

"Yeah but sweetie, it*ll be better…you know?" He reminded her sweetly, as she readjusted herself in his arms "we're going to have this whole exciting new life"

Rachel thought to herself for a few moments before nodded her head and closing her eyes gently "Yeah, it will be pretty exciting" she agreed.

* * *

--

Ross took a deep breath "I never thought in a million years this would ever happen" he began slowly and he studied the sleeping child in her arms. "Rachel, when I lost you…I…when we…" He tried to finish his sentence as he allowed his hand to slide into his front pocket.

"I know" Rachel said, her eyes welling with tears as she reached up and cupped the side of his face gently. She couldn't imagine where she would be today if she hadn't found the will to forgive Ross, and herself for that matter…for everything that went wrong with their relationship. She didn't want to think about it though, she didn't have to…it just wasn't reality anymore.

She had everything she had ever needed right here in this room.

"Rachel, what we have is so incredibly special and I never ever want to lose you again" Ross bent down on one knee, as Rachels mouth hung agape. " Rachel Green, I love you, so much, and weve created this beautiful life together. But I want more…sweetie, I never want to live another day without you" Ross looked down and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Rachel was now crying at this point, and it made it difficult for Ross not to join her.

"Rachel" he continued breaking down "Will you marry me?"

Rachel stared at him for a few moments, she was so shocked she couldn't begin to speak "Oh my god…yes" she said first in a whisper before exclaiming "YES" again.

Ross smiled a smile that seemed like it would never end before he slid the ring onto her delicate finger. He then kissed her gently.

"Thank you" she whispered as they pulled away

"For what?" Ross asked confused.

"For surprising me each and every day" she paused "For being the man of my dreams, and giving me everything I ever wanted"

She looks down at the ring on her finger, it was simple, but beautiful. The white gold ring had one larger 1.5 caret diamond in the center, with two smaller diamond chips carved into the ring on either side.

"Ross this is just…its beautiful" she commented "when did you…?"

Ross swallowed hard as he looked down "Last February, Ive sort of had it for a while now" he smiled

February, would have placed them a little while before they broke up, Rachel figured to herself. "I love it" she looked from her ring to their new baby girl "This has been the most….wonderful day, I could have ever imagined" Rachel admitted.

At this moment the doctor reentered the room.

"We have to take her to the nursery for a little while now" she began "Did you guys decide on a name"

Rachel nodded slowly "Bella, Isabella" she replied, before smiling at her baby.

"Great, so Isabella Green it is" she replied, as she took the baby from Rachel.

"Oh no" Rachel shook her head, before looking up at Ross and then back at her doctor "Isabella Gellar"

* * *

So I just realized last night as I re-watched the one with the birth that Ross first stated that would name Emma, Isabella…but I already had the ending to this chapter and the name picked out written before I remembered. Lately I*ve just been loving the name Bella.

Anyway Im going to add one more chapter after this, sort of an epilogue to tie everything together.

As always, please Review, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Heres the last chapter, I wont ramble on...I just really hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Ross looked at the woman he was going to marry from afar. She was truly beautiful, in so many ways. Of course there was the obvious, he thought. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed and the way her hair perfectly framed her face. But these were just a few of the obvious reason as to why she was so beautiful. He knew her well enough to know that there was so much more.

He couldn't understand why the girl who had everything, a beautiful heart, soul and body…would choose 'high school nerd' Ross Geller. He knew what he saw in her of course. To state it quite simply, Love. There was no other word that had summed it just so perfectly, so all encompassing. She had given him everything he could ever ask for, and even forgiven him at his worst hour.

He had often wondered from her side if he deserved her forgiveness? He had hurt her, broken her heart even, and at this point he fully understood why. Everything that happened the night of their break up and the day after tore her apart, and he had spent many a months hating himself for that, only seeing vision of her crying that night in his head. He knew how much he loved her though, and how sorry he was for everything that had happened between them. How could you not forgive someone who's love for you was this strong?

Then there was their daughter, Bella, who had just turn one about a month ago. He hadn't even seen her coming so early on in the picture…but somehow it was perfect. Ross also silently thanked her for bringing them back together…and back to life for that matter. He had spent many nights wondering if it wasn't for the pregnancy, if they would have had another chance at it. He knew for sure if Rachel didn't tell him about the baby when they were at the beach that he and Bonnie would not have ended then…but none of that mattered anymore, because they were together, and he would risk any relationship, just to have one minute of Rachel.

Life had been like a fairy tale lately.

He remembered when they decided to move in together, it seemed like the natural step to take.

* * *

Ross walked quietly into Rachels room, he had been working late that evening, his last night at the museum, and he was positive that Rachel and little Bella must have been asleep by now. Rachel had been home with Bella for a week now and it was incredible how quickly she picked up the ways of being a mother.

As he turned from shutting the door carefully he spotted the most beautiful image he could ever picture in his mind, only it was lying right in front of him. Rachel had been laying on her bed with Bella on her chest, lazily stroking the baby's back.

Rachel turned her attention to him and smiled sweetly "Hey you" she whispered.

"Hey you" Ross replied back softly as he loosened his tie, and put his suit coat jacket on the chair in her bedroom. He loved that, it was such a simple little greeting that they had turned into their own way of being affectionate to one another.

"She just fell asleep" Rachel said with a smile, as she removed one hand from Bellas back, and padded the spot on the bed next to her.

Ross made his way over, and laid on his belly next to her. He had down this so many times before, but of course this had been different. He wasn't laying in the manner to talk to Rachel, or admire her beauty, at this moment it was the perfect spot to watch Rachel and their new baby. His family.

"Youre so beautiful Mrs. Geller" Ross said with a goofy grin as he took Rachels left hand in his and kissed her ring finger.

Rachel rolled her eyes in a playful manner "No yet honey" she paused "We have a blissful year of Monica driving us crazy with wedding plans. Do you know she wanted me to pick out 2 types of floral schemes today?"

"How am I not surprised" Ross smiled "This last week was incredible"

"It really was" she replied thoughtfully "New baby…new fiancé….not too shabby" she joked "But it was really amazing."

Ross nodded his head in agreement "I think tomorrow Im going to take the day off…so we can spend the whole day together, you me and Bella". He said hoping glancing up at Rachels face, he knew she would like the sound of that.

"Really?" She squeaked, trying to quietly hide her excitement "That*ll be really great sweetie, Id love that" This past week was Ross's last week to work two shifts, truth be told he was only around a few hours to help with the baby, so Monica agreed to help Rachel until Ross finished up.

"Im sure Monica will be glad she gets a break now that youre done working 2 jobs. I bet she never thought shed have someone else's baby living in here 4 years ago when she asked me to move in" Rachel laughed. Of course it was hard to believe it had been 4 years, the time flew by…but yet so much had happened in that short time.

She had gotten her first real job, learned how to support herself, fallen in love, found her dream job, had her heart broken, fallen back and love, had a baby and gotten engaged.

Wow. She thought to herself as she silently reflected.

"Probably not" Ross chuckled.

"She loves it though" Rachel continued "You know Monica…and babys" Rachel paused and stroked their daughters dirty blond hair, or as Chandler had joked, the fuzz that was growing on her head "I sill cant believe that I have one of these" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well I can, youre amazing with her" Ross replied.

Rachel smiled so wide that he nose crinkled. This was a trait that Rachel had hated in herself, but admittedly it was one of Ross's favorites. Adorable wasn't the right word, but it was the first one to come to mind.

"I love you" she whispered.

Ross smiled at her, but also at the other idea looming in the back of his head. He had no idea why he hadn't already asked "Hey, what do you say we give Mon an even bigger break?" he asked

Rachel turned her head to the side in a confused manner "Huh?"

"Well" he began "Rachel Ive practically been living here all week, the 3 of us in this room…you don't even have a crib here, because I still have Bens old one set up in my apartment…the 3 of us have been sharing this bed…and I have that lonely apartment a few blocks down" He paused letting the wheels begin to run inside his girlfriends head "I mean over at my place, Bella can have her own room…and we could have a little more time to ourselves" He paused as he ran one of his hands up her thigh "We would have our own bed…in our own room…and have some more…time" he whispered as he lifted himself up slightly so he was level with her face "Move in with me?" He questioned as he bent down and began to suck on her bottom lip for a few seconds.

This drove Rachel, who was still holding Bella, wild. As Ross pulled away she inhaled deeply. "That sounds, hm, perfect" She let out as she exhaled "Maybe you can take 3 days off…and we could move in the end of this week?"

Now it was Ross's turn to shoot her a confused look "Why not just 1 extra day for moving?"

"I have a lot of clothes" Rachel answered simply.

Ross laughed as he plopped down on his back beside her.

Rachel turned her head slightly to face him, without disturbing the baby "And Ross…quit playing dirty" She whispered as he shot her a playful grin.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

With each passing second things were growing closer and closer to complete.

She looked at her friend Monica who was just a few feet ahead of her. Monica would soon be part of her family, not that they didnt feel like family already, but this would be official. Soon enough they would really be sisters. Monica seemed to be just as excited about the wedding as Rachel was, that really stood to be a testament to a true best friend.

* * *

"Guys this is the one" Rachel said excitedly from behind the dressing room door.

"Oh my God, This is so exciting!" Phoebe squealed, before she took a sip from the wine class she was holding.

"I know!" Monica agreed in her typical way "Come on Rachel, show us already!!"

"Alright" Rachel called as she opened the door as she took a step out into the center of the room.

"Oh Rachel" Monica began bringing a hand up to her mouth "Honey, youre absolutely beautiful"

"Like a princess" Phoebe joked.

"Do you guys really like it?!" Rachel asked excitedly, as she took a step in front of a large mirror to admire the dress.

It truly was stunning. The white strapless dress fit her body perfectly. Rachel continued to stare at herself for a few moments longer, taking in the image before her. She couldn't believe she was getting married. Even though she had been through this before, this time it seemed more real…this was forever and she knew it. It was for all the right reasons, not money, or status, or because her parents thought it was a good idea…this was for love.

Rachel ran her fingers down the beading around her chest ' wow' she thought to herself.

Monica walked up next to her "Honey, you have to get married in this" She bent down to examine the extravagant beading and detail on the skirt of her dress "The dress will be upset if you don't" she joked.

Rachel smiled as a tear ran down her cheek "No, this is it" She turned around to face her best friends "Guys this is really happening" she let out quietly as another tear escaped.

The two other girls came over and hugged their friend.

"we're actually getting married" Rachel exclaimed "…God a year ago we weren't even together…and now…now we're getting married…this is unbelievable"

Monica rubbed her back as they pulled away from their three way hug. "Believe it" she said sincerely "And it couldn't have happened to two better people…When you guys first got together, I always hoped that things would work out…and you would be my sister, but I never thought it would actually happen…Honey, Im so excited for you guys"

"Oh me too!!" Phoebe exclaimed, never one to be let out of a touching moment.

"I only hope that I can someday have what…I mean I want…you guys are so happy" Was all Monica could spit out before the two girls broke down into tears of joy.

* * *

She had really hoped that her friend would find someone too. Monica was such an amazing person, and as her best friend Rachel had felt really terrible about watching Monica go through the heartache of Richard, and whoever else came her way. She watched as Monica and Chandler walked down the isle together. Both she and Ross's maid of honor and best man…and also godparents to Bella. Rachel secretly wondered if someday something would happen between the two of them. Next to Rachel, Chandler was Monicas best friend, and they got along so well. She smiled to herself thinking about the silly fight the two had at the beach, about how Monica said she wouldn't date Chandler. Rachel had wondered if Chandler had been harboring secret feelings for her best friend ever since then.

Only time would tell of course.

She watched as Phoebe and Joey followed slowly behind Monica and Chandler. She was so thankful that these people walked into her life four short years ago, it was then she found everything she needed in life and the best friends- no they were more than that---the best family that anyone could ever hope to find.

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts as she heard the bridal march begin to play. Immediately she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Sure she had gone through planning a wedding before…but this is fact was her first real one she would actually go through with. This was so much different, her nervousness was out of excitement, in stead of uneasiness and that trembling feeling she got was because of love, not fear.

She felt a secure arm take hers , as she looked up to see her father standing next to her. He squeezed her hand gently. "Your happy?" He whispered as they were getting ready to make their way down the isle together.

"I really and truly am" she said sweetly before nodding.

"Then Im happy too sweatpea…lets go" He smiled at his oldest daughter as the two began their march together.

As she made her way down the isle she tried to take everything in. The room was decorated so simple, yet so romantic at the same time, rose petals seemed to be scattered everywhere. Rachel looked down to her own bouquet of lilies. Originally she had wanted to decorate the room in her favorite flower, but Ross had convinced her it would be much more special, if only she carried the beautiful flower.

As she got halfway down the isle she could hardly take her eyes off of Ross. He smiled at her sheepishly, and she could feel herself blush in response.. Out of the corner of her eye she happened to spot Mindy and Barry. She could only hope half heartedly that this would put to end any of Barrys jokes about her not making it through a wedding. She felt a strange sense of comfort seeing them together at her wedding, a reminder of the life that she ran away from, her old life if you will… Barry was her last exit, the off ramp on the way to her new life… one that was so much better. Her life with Barry seemed so long ago. She had of course realized that she hadn't really loved Barry on her wedding day, although she never truly learned what it was to be loved until Ross.

As she got closer and closer down the isle, towards Ross everything around her became blurry, and the only thing she could see was that man standing in front of her. He was her rock.

She looked him up and down as she took her place in front of him. He placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it subtly for a few seconds. Always making sure to comfort her. This sent chills down Rachels spine. He made her feel like she was a kid again, just a high school girl, with a huge crush. Everyone else saw it too, hell their friends had even teased them about it endless times. When they were together they were like a couple of teenage kids, sharing their first love together. She couldn't understand how he still had that effect on her, but he did.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of Ross Geller and Rachel Green" The priest began his speech as the music lowered to a beautiful piece on the piano, just above a whisper. All through this the couple never took their eyes from one another " As Ross and Rachel take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of everlasting love. On this day Ross and Rachel have prepared their own vows they would like to share with one another as a sign of their love."

Ross knew this was it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could practically feel himself beginning to shake. He was nervous, this was Rachel after all.

She was beautiful, truly beautiful. He had dreamed of this day his entire life. It was like his entire existence had somehow been meant to collide with hers. Sure they had had their troubles, their World War, but they had moved past that and actually grown from it. It had become a really remarkable journey.

"Rachel" Ross began slowly, as he took her left hand in between his own. "I cant even begin to express how much I love you. Ive been dreaming of this day my entire life. It is amazing when all of your hopes dreams and fantasies mesh together to become one perfectly real reality. I am so happy and grateful that you came into my life…others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, and I have found you. Rachel, I promise" He began to break down at this point, and which each passing word that escaped from his lips Rachel too felt herself growing more and more emotional. "I promise that I will hold you, and cherish you and give you my entire heart. Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Rachel, I want to continue to grow with you, and raise our family together. I watch you with Bella, and you've become such an amazing Mother, it melts my heart. I love the life we've created together, and I could only look forward to the future. Youre such an incredible person, and Im blessed to be able to spend this life with you, to cry with you, to laugh with you… forever and today I stand here before you confident that we will share a lifetime of eternal, and immeasurable love" As Ross finished he reached over and slowly wiped a tear away from Rachel's eye before mouthing ' I love you'

The priest then gestured for Rachel to begin.

"Ross" her voice was shaky at first as she reached out and touched his chest lightly before bringing her hand back down to his. She smiled at him brightly as he wiped away another tear that as slide down her cheek. A small laugh escaped from her lips. "I have never in all my life imagined that I could ever find a love like this. You've helped me grow in so many ways by being a friend, a teacher, a shoulder to cry on, and the best man a woman could ever ask for. And I know our relationship hasn't always been perfect, but I wouldn't change anything weve been through for the world…because its been with you." For a brief second Rachel felt Monicas hand rub her back lightly. " You've completed me and made me whole. You've made me a mother and helped create the greatest gift that anyone could ever receive." Rachel paused, beginning to really breakdown now. "And I know that when Im with you I will always be safe and loved. I promise to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you , and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. You've always been worth the wait" Rachel smiled so wide her nose scrunched again, echoing the words she spoke the first night they were together. " I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

The priest then turned his attention back to Ross "Do you Ross, take Rachel, to love and honor as long as you both shall live? "

"I do" Ross said before he slid his wedding band on Rachels delicate finger, his smile growing with each passing second.

"Do you Rachel, take Ross to love and honor as long as you both shall live?"

Rachel felt another tear slide slowly down her cheek. She didn't even care that she was crying anymore. This was one of the most incredible moments of her life, she looked into Ross's eyes and squeezed his hand "I do" she replied, and she slipped her ring onto Ross's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now present you as husband and wife" The priest concluded

Ross and Rachel smiled goofily at one another for a few seconds, Ross pushed around a loose strand of hair from her face, before they leaned in to kiss one another for the first time as official husband and wife. As they broke away Rachel continued to hug him, as if she was holding on for dear life, never wanting to let go. She couldn't believe that this was all real.

"I love you Mrs. Geller" Ross whispered into her ear, before he kissed the side of her head sweetly.

"I have a husband " Rachel whispered her excited thoughts out loud for only Ross to hear "I love you too, Mr. Geller" she replied as the two broke away to begin their march down the isle.

Rachel had finally received the answer to the question that she had posed all of those months ago. It was a question that one couldn't scientifically or mathematically solve. One that couldn't be determined by reason, philosophy or logic.

It had to be lived, and experienced.

Was love enough? Rachel asked herself once more and she and Ross continued to walk arm and arm down the isle. She glanced up at Ross who was smiling lovingly down at her. She had never before seen him looking for elated with job.

As left the room containing all their family and friends Ross turned to her, and took her hands in his. He leaned in and gently kissed the tip of her nose before whispering "Its always been you Rach"

Rachel then smiled and kissed him softly, it was as if they had come full circle. Gone through it all only to return back to one another's arms.

Love was not only enough…

…It was everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's everything. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So for the last time, please read and review =)

I want to thanks Imagine What If, Rachel Green, Shan and Brittany for reviewing a lot of these chapters, I*ve really looked forward to reading your reviews each and every time!!


End file.
